


Winx Club Saison 3 : Secrets Masculins

by AYaoiGhost



Category: Winx Club
Genre: All characters in Winx Club, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bait Sex, Blackmail, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Foot Fetish, Forced Bonding, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Harems, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Season Sex, Sexual Slavery, The Winx - Freeform, water sports
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYaoiGhost/pseuds/AYaoiGhost
Summary: La saison 3 des Winx est l'une des meilleures, avec de l'action, de l'aventure, de la magie et de l'amour...Mais ne vous-êtes vous jamais demandé que se passait-il en arrière-plan? Que font les spécialistes lorsqu'on ne les voit pas dans un épisode..? Que mijote Valtor..?Dans cette histoire, chaque chapitre représentera un épisode de la saison (1-26). Il y aura différents shippings, et parfois plus d'une seule personne à la fois...Ainsi, nous verrons ce qu'il se passe réellement dans le monde masculin de Winx Club.../HISTOIRE TRÈS ÉROTIQUE!/
Relationships: Brandon/Helia (Winx Club), Brandon/Nabu (Winx Club), Brandon/Riven (Winx Club), Brandon/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon/Timmy (Winx Club), Helia/Nabu, Helia/Riven (Winx Club), Helia/Timmy, Nabu/Timmy (Winx Club), Paladium/Avalon, Riven/Nabu, Riven/Timmy, Sky/Helia, Sky/Nabu, Sky/Riven, Sky/Timmy (Winx Club), Valtor/Specialists, Valtor/Tritons
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	1. Le bal de la Princesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En rentrant de leur après-midi à la plage avec les Winx, les spécialistes décident de se reposer. Cependant, Riven et Helia partent prendre une douche, et les choses dégénèrent très rapidement...

-Quelle journée!

Brandon se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé, suivi de près par Sky, sur son propre matelas. Timmy s'assit sur son bureau, en laissant sa tête reposer dessus.

-Heureusement que les filles étaient là...Affirma le jeune homme à lunettes.

Effectivement, dans l'après-midi, les winx et les spécialistes s'étaient retrouvés à la plage, afin de se détendre, pendant ces agréables vacances. Manque de chance, une énorme vague s'était formé, menaçant de blesser en grand nombre de gens...Les fées avaient usé de leur magie pour la stopper, alors qu'eux, s'étaient précipités pour sauver et escorter les civils encore dans l'eau. Tout ceci les avait totalement fatigué...

Hélia et Riven pénétrèrent dans la chambre juste après. Ce dernier eut un rictus moqueur en apercevant le brun couché sur son lit, telle une larve; ce à quoi celui-ci répondit par un beau doigt d'honneur.

-J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche...Soupira le poète, en observant ses vêtements, remplis de sable à certains endroits.

-Moi aussi...Foutu sable! Pesta le jeune homme aux cheveux magenta, en se grattant le dos avec une certaine difficulté.

Ils s'y rendirent donc, n'étant pas à l'aise pour se reposer avec de telles démangeaisons. Tout en marchant dans les couloirs vides de l'école-l'heure tardive expliquait ce manque de présence-, les deux meilleurs amis discutaient de cet incident.

-Layla est partie pour Andros pour régler le problème, l'informa le brun foncé.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle d'eau, vide. Tout en continuant leur dialogue, ils se déshabillèrent; n'ayant aucune pudeur l'un envers l'autre, ils n'eurent pas une once de gêne à voir l'autre nu. Et puis, à Fontaine Rouge, tous les spécialistes se douchaient ensembles; alors, il était commun de se mettre en tenue d'Adam devant les autres.

-J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave...Souffla le fils du directeur.

-De même pour moi, répondit son meilleur ami, en allumant l'eau de sa douche.

Il entendit Helia soupirer de plaisir au contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Riven, lui, ne fit pas un bruit; il pencha seulement la tête en arrière, profitant de l'eau s'écoulant sur son corps musclé.

-Codatorta doit nous faire passer un nouvel examen.

-Encore? Se plaignit le rebelle, en arrêtant l'écoulement de l'eau, avant de s'emparer de sa bouteille de shampoing.

Il en mit une petite dose dans ses mains, les frotta quelques secondes entre elles, avant de malaxer ses cheveux hérissés. Tout lavant doucement sa masse capillaire, il observa du coin de l'œil le brun, en faire de même, les yeux fermés.

A vrai dire, Riven avait toujours trouvé le corps d'Helia attirant et terriblement sexy. En réalité, il en était de même pour Sky, Brandon et Timmy...Mais la plupart du temps, lors des douches, il ne restait pas longtemps. Mais ce laps de temps, aussi court soit-il, lui permettait de se rincer l'œil sur ses amis.

-Et tu es au courant de son thème? Continua le jeune homme, en se concentrant sur le mur lui faisant face.

-Non, aucune idée.

Dans un silence apaisant, chacun commença à nettoyer son corps grâce au gel douche. Riven passa ses mains un peu partout, s'attardant dans les endroits reculés, afin d'être sûr d'en expulser le maximum de sable. De cette façon, il s'attarda sur ses parties intimes, en les malaxant discrètement, à l'abri du regard du spécialiste aux cordes brillantes.

Par un miracle inconnu, aucune érection ne se forma. Voulant à tout prix éviter ce problème, même si il était fréquent d'en voir lors des douches collectives, sans aucune gêne pour les concernés, il arrêta ses caresses, se focalisant sur ses épaules. Mais il avait beau avoir de grandes mains, sa carrure, ne l'aidait pas vraiment; ainsi; il ne parvint pas à atteindre son dos.

-Ah! S'énerva-t-il.

-Ta patience légendaire est de retour...Rit légèrement son ami aux longs cheveux noirs.

Il était vrai que le jeune homme n'était pas réputé pour sa patience et son calme, mais plutôt pour son sang chaud et son côté loup solitaire...

Enfin, Helia avait le même problème; contrairement à son ami, il savait gérer ses émotions...Ses mains s'arrêtaient à sa chevelure. Pour lui, se laver les cheveux était un calvaire que n'imaginait même pas Riven, qui avait déjà du mal avec les siens.

-Attends, je vais t'aider, proposa avec gentillesse le petit-fils du directeur.

-Non, ne t'inqu-...

Le concerné n'eut même pas le temps de refuser, qu'il sentit la pression ferme des mains de son camarade de chambre favori. De légères rougeur apparurent sur ses joues, qu'il tenta de camoufler en détournant le visage.

Sans en tenir compte, le brun utilisa le savon pour en enduire ses mains. Il posa ces dernières sur sa nuque, et commença un massage des plus agréables. Riven lâcha des souffles satisfaits, en sentant son corps devenir mou. En revanche, il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais autre chose devenait, au contraire, dur...

Le spécialiste aux cordes descendit sur ses omoplates, dont il traça les parfaits contours à l'aide de ses paumes. Puis, il suivit la colonne vertébrale de son meilleur ami, en appuyant dessus avec force.

-Je ne s-savais pas que tu savais faire d-des massages! Articula le jeune adulte, sous la douleur liée au plaisir qui suivait cette douce torture.

-Disons que je me spécifie dans plusieurs domaines, répondit-il calmement, concentré sur sa tâche.

Arrivé aux côtes, il les tint dans ses mains, provoquant d'agréables chatouilles au magenta, qui faisait tout pour ne pas rire. Avec un sourire joueur, il tenta de le faire craquer, mais la volonté de Riven était trop forte, et il tint bon, malgré ses assauts.

Helia continua à le savonner dans le dos, s'arrêtant au dessus de ses fesses, mais ne se gênant pas pour jeter quelques coups d'oeil vers ces dernières.

-Merci infiniment, c'était vraiment charitable de ta part...Soupira le jeune homme rebelle, en faisant craquer ses os.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer l'eau, la main de son ami retint son poignet.

-Attends, je n'ai pas fini...

Sa voix suave n'annonçait rien de bon, et ça, le spécialiste l'avait deviné. Et effectivement, contrairement aux quelques minutes d'auparavant, Helia se colla au dos de Riven. Son entrejambe n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de son meilleur ami; enfin, il ne semblait pas s'en soucier...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais He-...

Il se coupa, en sentant les dures mains de ce dernier sur ses pectoraux. Le brun foncé avait passé ses mains en dessous ses assailles, afin de caresser son torse. Voulant protester, il fut devancé par le jeune homme, qui le stoppa par une façon plutôt radicale : en pinçant ses tétons entre ses doigts.

-Ah..!

Le petit cri de Riven s'accorda avec son air de plaisir. La bouche du poète se cola contre son oreille.

-Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarquer...Susurra-t-il d'une voix affreusement sexy.

Finalement, le rebelle remarqua une sensation de plaisir dans le bas de son corps, qu'il avait jusqu'à présent totalement ignoré, notamment grâce au massage divin de son meilleur ami. En y jetant un œil peu confiant, il fit le constat qu'il aurait préféré évité : son sexe était en pleine érection! Tendu au maximum, ce fier membre s'était agrandi à la suite des caresses bien trop excitantes du brun.

-Petit coquin...Lui chuchota celui-ci.

Il descendit sa main droite vers l'entrejambe du jeune homme aux cheveux magentas, tandis que celle de gauche s'aventurait au delà de la frontière du bas de son dos. Pour Riven, cette situation ne lui déplaisait pas du tout...Au contraire, il y prenait beaucoup de plaisir!

-Durant tout le massage, je t'ai vu devenir énorme...

Tout en tenant son monologue, Helia tenait dans sa main l'organe de Riven, qui, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés, voyait une vague de plaisir le parcourir, à chaque gestes du petit fils du directeur, bien trop précis et excitants. Il sursauta en sentant une autre main caresser ses fesses, les tenir en main, et en tracer lentement ses courbes.

-J'avais promis de t'aider, n'est-ce pas..? Mais je n'ai pas précisé pour quoi exactement...

Sur ces paroles trompeuses, il commença des vas et viens langoureux et sensuels, tout en lui mordillant le lob d'oreille. La réaction de Riven ne se fit pas attendre : il poussa des gémissements plaintifs, de sa voix rauque.

Ces simples bruits procurèrent une trique monstrueuse au brun, qui ne pouvait résister. Alors, il posa sa main gauche sur le poignet du spécialiste, et la guida vers son propre phallus.

-N'hésite pas...Je sais que tu en as envie...

Pour appuyer ses propos, il exerça une pression plus forte sur le rebelle, récoltant toujours plus de râles de plainte, liés au plaisir ressenti. Ses allers retours augmentèrent très légèrement de rythme, comme pour montrer l'exemple.

Après quelques secondes de fausses hésitations, Riven se lança. Un grand sourire se placarda sur se lèvres, lorsqu'il eut cette sensation étrange de chaleur, en tenant le long membre fin de son camarade. C'était si bon...Il en avait rêvé de nombreuses nuits, mais le vivre était une autre affaire...

Il commença des mouvements d'alternance, en prenant le soin d'accentuer sa pression sur les endroits qu'il comprenait comme sensibles, d'après les gémissements de Hélia.

Celui-ci n'avais pas perdu de temps pour repartir à l'assaut des fesses du jeune homme à la chevelure hérissée. Deux de ses doigts traçaient la fente séparant ses deux joues; de l'autre côté, il n'arrêtait pas ses allers retours, véritable torture sexuelle pour Riven, au vu du plaisir apporté.

-Hgn!

-Ahg..!

Leurs cris remplirent bientôt les douches, heureusement vides. Mais malgré tout cela, ils n'en avaient pas assez. Alors, ils passèrent à la vitesse supérieur.

Sans prévenir, tout en lui léchant encore et toujours l'oreille, Hélia rentra un doigt en Riven. Celui-ci eut un léger sursaut, avant de lâcher un petit cri de plaisir. Il utilisa sa deuxième main pour malaxer les bourses du brun, et son bas ventre en général, en donnant des mouvements de balance plus rapides et frénétiques.

Le spécialiste aux cordes l'imita, et tous deux, ils se plongèrent dans un plaisir dévastateur. Une bulle se forma autour d'eux; il n'existait qu'eux deux seuls, et leur plaisir. Rien d'autre.

Le corps rouge et en sueur, leurs gémissements se firent plus affirmés et plus fréquents, jusqu'à ce qu'ils annoncent leur jouissance.

-R-Riven! Je va-...Je vais..!

-H-Helia, j'arrive..!

Dans un puissant hurlement, le brun se déversa sur les fesses de son camarade, en ayant prit le soin de retirer son doigt de son intimité; tandis que le rebelle au mauvais caractère pulvérisa sa semence sur le carrelage et sans la main de son partenaire.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, s'effondrèrent sur le carrelage des douches communes, se lavèrent ensemble en se savonnant l'entièreté du corps...Sans dire un seul mot. Leur visage souriant suffisait à comprendre qu'ils remettraient cela le plus tôt possible!

Et c'est ensemble qu'ils revinrent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient avec les trois autres spécialistes, qu'ils se couchèrent chacun de leur côté, après s'être caressés l'entrejambe une dernière fois...


	2. La marque de Valtor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite à la demande de Stella, Sky et Brandon doivent se préparer pour être présentables au bal de cette dernière. Mais quelques complications viennent perturber les deux meilleurs amis, si bien qu'ils finissent par abandonner, et s'adonner à d'autres activités...

L'heure du bal approchait dangereusement. Sky raccrocha à son téléphone, après avoir confirmé à Bloom qu'ils arriveraient dans une petite heure. Mais les choses étaient plus compliquées que prévues...

"Je sens que je vais déchiqueter cette tenue en morceau..!" Ragea une voix proche de lui.

En se retournant, il se retint d'exploser de rire, devant l'image de Brandon, sa tenue pour le bal mise n'importe comment. Lui qui était un prince avait l'habitude de ce genre d'habits lourds et pénibles à porter; mais pour le brun, c'était une totale découverte. Et il ne fallait pas être médium pour comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas le moins du monde ce moment...

Stella lui avait demandé de porter ce costume; voulant lui faire plaisir, il avait accepté. D'après ce que lui avait dit la rousse, la fée de la Lune et du Soleil était resplendissante. Quant à lui, si il ne pouvait pas mettre ce stupide vêtement... C'est pourquoi depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes, il déambulait en caleçon dans la pièce, en essayant par tous les moyens de rentrer dans sa tenue.

Après une autre tentative acharnée, il attrapa le tissu avec force, et le balança violemment contre le mur de leur chambre.

"Bordel!"

Le blond passa sa main sur son front, exaspéré. Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir, effectivement. Il se devait d'intervenir, avant que par accident, cette belle tenue ne soit déchirée.

"Tu as besoin d'aide, n'est-ce pas?" Devina-t-il aisément.

"Mais qui pourrait bien m'aider à enfiler une tenue aussi moulante, hormis Stella!" Répliqua-t-il, le dos allongé sur son matelas. "Personne n'y connaît rien en fringues hors de prix!"

Le spécialiste aux armes bleues se tapa le front de la paume de sa main, alors que son meilleur ami se mettait à énumérer les possibilités.

"Les Winx sont à Alféa, Riven est en train de s'entraîner dans la forêt, Timmy et Hélia dirigent une opération..."

"Tu le fais exprès, ou tu es vraiment stupide?" Lui demanda Sky, en le toisant avec incrédulité.

Sous l'air surpris de son écuyer, le prince d'Eraklyon se leva de sa chaise, et se posa derrière lui. Il le releva en le poussant légèrement vers l'avant. Puis, à l'aide de ses mains, il releva son pantalon moulant, laissé au niveau de ses chevilles.

"Désolé, j'avais momentanément oublié qu'en tant que prince, tu portais souvent ces habits..." S'excusa-t-il, en laissant le blond monter avec force le vêtement sur ses jambes.

Il n'y avait aucune gêne entre les deux jeunes hommes, même si le blond l'habillait, et par conséquent, avait sa tête juste à côté des cuisses de Brandon, et de son sous-vêtement. Et puis, ils s'étaient vu des milliers de fois nus dans les vestiaires de l'école, ou dans les douches.

"Je crois que ça ne rentre pas..." Souffla Sky. "Tu es sûr qu'il s'agit de la bonne taille?"

"Il n'y avait pas de taille au dessus.;." Lui répondit simplement son meilleur ami.

"Tu as une trop grande carrure..."

"Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment."

"C'en était un, ne t'en fais pas."

Ils tentèrent de se mettre dans un autre sens, et dans toutes les positions imaginables. Mais la moitié des cuisses du brun bloquaient la progression de l'habit.

D'une seule poussée rapide, le blond parvint à finalement enfiler le vêtement à son garde du corps, qui lassa un grand soupir de fatigue, avant de s'asseoir suite à cet effort, plus difficile que les entraînements de Codatorta...

"Je crois que pour le bas, c'est bo-..."

Un son de déchirure le coupa dans sa phrase. Les deux étudiants dirigèrent, avec peur, leur regard vers le tissu. Et c'est à ce moment qu'ils aperçurent un énorme trou qui venait tou juste de se former, au niveau du bassin du brun.

"Putain!" Hurla-t-il dans toute la pièce.

Sans écouter son ami qui tentait de le calmer et de trouver une solution au problème, il arracha avec rage le vêtement de sa peau, et s'en extirpa d'un geste vif contrôlé par la colère, comme si il s'agissait du diable en personne. Dans ses gestes impulsifs, il ôta également son sous-vêtement, le laissant nu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais..?" Questionna le blond, en le voyant de dos, lui laissant la chance de balader ses yeux sur ses fesses musclées.

"Je cherche une autre tenue!" Grogna-t-il, en fouillant dans ses vêtements.

En s'accroupissant devant son armoire, afin de chercher quelque chose de potable à mettre, Brandon ne se douta pas une seule seconde qu'il exposait ainsi son intimité. Effectivement, ses joues s'étaient écartées suite à la flexion de ses jambes; le prince profitait ainsi de cette vue, les joues rouges. Il sentit son sexe se réveiller, et maudit silencieusement l'écuyer d'être aussi sexy...

Celui-ci étant de dos, ne s'en aperçu pas. Il continua à fouiller les placards, souhaitant trouver quelque chose de décent à se mettre. Le blond eut alors une idée.

"Moi aussi, je vais me changer. Cette tenue n'est pas assez princière!" Prétexta-t-il, en se posant face au placard commun qu'il partageait avec le brun.

Il se désapa, se mettant totalement nu aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de faire des commentaires sur le prince.

"Ouah Sky! Ton sexe est énorme!"

"Le tien n'est pas mal non plus." Affirma-t-il, en l'observant sans aucune gêne.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de Brandon, auparavant colérique.

"Je suis sûr qu'en érection, elle dépasse la tienne..!"

Le bal était totalement mis de côté; pour les deux jeunes hommes, exténués d'avoir passé trop de temps à se préparer, et voulant décompresser, ce n'était pas plus mal...

"Ça, ça m'étonnerait! Après tout, je suis un prince..."

Leur expressions de malice parla à leur place; ils attendaient de voir le résultat de cette hypothèse. Ils se mirent l'un en face de l'autre, collés. Leur sexe se heurtèrent; déjà en pleine forme, ils n'avaient plus qu'à les comparer.

Brandon attrapa celui du blond, et inversement; chacun l'attira vers la base de son voisin. Ils constatèrent la taille et l'épaisseur de chacun, commentant à haute voix chaque observation.

"Ton sexe est vachement dur, Brandon! On croirait de la pierre!" Hallucina le prince, n'ayant jamais touché une verge aussi rigide.

"Le tien est super doux..." Souffla l'écuyer, en le caressant.

Sky commença à en faire de même. Sans rien dire, ils se masturbèrent doucement, les yeux fixés sur leurs membres collés, et leurs mains se mouvant au même rythme, lent et régulier. Ils soupirèrent de bonheur, en accélérant leurs mouvements.

"Le premier qui é-éjacule devra nettoyer l'autre..." Murmura le spécialiste aux armes bleues, lançant un défi à son meilleur ami.

"Prépare-toi à perdre, alors..." Souffla l'autre, en exerçant une pression plus forte et sensuelle, qui fit gémir le jeune homme.

Brandon attaqua par des caresses biens plus appuyées, sur le sexe de son partenaire de chambre. Le garde du corps aventura également sa main restante sur l'abdomen du blond, profitant de ce toucher agréable, qui ne fit que monter le plaisir ressenti par le jeune homme d'en face.

"T-Tu veux j-jouer, hein..?" Grogna Sky, étouffant ses gémissements, cachant ainsi son plaisir.

Sa vengeance allait arriver, Brandon le savait. En sentant deux mains se poser violemment sur ses fesses rebondies et musclées, il comprit le but pervers du prince. Le cul du garde du corps entre les mains de l'héritier du trône, ce dernier le malaxa dans ses paumes. Le brun était tout de même soulagé d'avoir son sexe libéré de l'emprise envoûtante du spécialiste; il fallait dire que celui-ci savait y faire! La preuve, son corps était couvert de sueur, suite à la trop grande excitation parcourant son corps chaud.

Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises! En premier lieu, la prise forte et douce à la fois du leader de leur groupe était experte; il avait beaucoup de mal à retenir ses râles de bien-être. Mais alors qu'il pensait son phallus débarrassé de toute excitation, il sursauta à l'infiltration de la jambe gauche de Sky entre ses cuisses.

"Qu-Que..?"

Il ne put commencer la phrase suivante, qu'un long gémissement l'en empêcha. Le prince frottait sa jambe contre l'aine et l'entrejambe de son meilleur ami, lui procurant une sensation poussée de bonheur, appelant de vive voix à la libération de son sexe. De plus, comme si ce n'était pas assez, cette action les avait rapproché, réduisant-voir faisant disparaître-la distance séparant leurs corps; permettant bien évidemment à Sky de s'approprier les fesses de Brandon.  
"S-Sky...Hgn..."Geint celui-ci, en sentant son membre harcelé par une jambe musclée, et ses fesses sans cesse tourmentées par ses puissantes mains.

"Je s-sens que tu vas jouir en premier..." Le nargua-t-il, son visage de profil au sien.

"Tu es b-bien sûr d-de toi pour quelqu'un qui b-baisse sa garde b-bien vite..."

Le prince d'Erakyon n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, qu'il sentit une bouche chaude entourer un de ses tétons, avant de le lécher. Il lâcha un rugissement excité dans la pièce; il s'était fait avoir. Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre de sa surprise, Brandon entreprit de suçoter son bout de chair rose, tout en donnant des vas-et-viens rapide sur sa verge durcie.

"Ghn! Ah..!"

Les grognements érotiques de Sky ne firent qu'encourager son écuyer à se donner d'autant plus dans ce qu'il entreprenait. Le plaisir ressenti par le blond était si intense, qu'une légère douleur commençait à le picoter. Il se rendait compte qu'il perdait; mais à ce moment précis, il s'en fichait. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait était sa libration, et tant pis si il perdait ce pari; plus rien ne comptait, excepté sa jouissance.

"Il semblerait q-que je g-gagne..." Chuchota Brandon, en l'observant, brûlant et les yeux révulsés par le plaisir.

Le manque de réponse, suivi d'un couinement, confirma ses pensées. Alors, tout en mordillant son téton, en caressant son corps et en le masturbant de sa dernière main, il le fit jouir.

Le spécialiste aux armes bleues, dans un long gémissement, pulvérisa sa semence sur le torse de son meilleur ami; son sexe, convulsant, envoya plusieurs charges de ce liquide crémeux, qui s'écrasèrent sur Brandon.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à crier son plaisir, le blond n'ayant pas stopper ses caresses érotiques pour autant. Il éjacula avec force sur son propre corps, la direction de son sperme dictée par la main de Sky. Après tout, en bon perdant, il n'avait pas oublié le pari...

Pourtant le second à avoir joui, le garde du corps du prince s'écroula sur le lit, sur le dos, la main légèrement collante. Avec ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie, le prince s'agenouilla devant lui. Il parcourra son abdomen avec ses doigts; il sortit ensuite doucement sa langue, et commença à lécher les parcelles de peau recouvertes de leur semence commune. Il se délecta de ce liquide crémeux, en appréciant son goût si particulier; à l'aide de sa langue, il nettoya son corps, sans laisser une seule trace de leur acte précédent. Son travail terminé, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, avalant les dernières gouttes de semence.

Puis, totalement épuisé, il s'effondra sur le corps du spécialiste aux armes vertes, incapable de rester debout une seconde de plus.

"Je crois...que nous...avons oublié la...tenue..." Articula le prince, à travers sa respiration irrégulière, témoignant de son effort.

"Tant pis...Nous mettrons...nos...uniformes..." Souffla son écuyer.

Ils s'endormirent dans une courte sieste, malgré le moment plutôt mal choisi. Ils n'avaient plus de forces...


	3. La fée et la bête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après le désastre du bal en l'honneur de Stella, celle-ci a été changée en monstre. Accusée d'avoir enlevé la princesse, elle est chassée, elle, les Winx et les spécialistes. Ces derniers, ayant laissé les filles gérer la situation, ne peuvent s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Ils ne trouvent qu'un seul moyen pour se détendre...

Des nuages de pluie noire venaient de se former dans le ciel de Solaria, pourtant la planète où le soleil brillait toujours, et où la pluie n'existait pas. La panique envahissait le palais royal, et l'ambiance très sombre et chaotique contrastait totalement avec la paix habituelle de la planète.

En effet, au beau milieu du bal organisée pour la princesse Stella, celle-ci avait disparu, et un monstre était apparu à sa place. Le roi ordonna de la pourchasser, elle et les Winx, qui avaient compris qu'il s'agissait de leur amie, transformée par un maléfice. Suite à une course poursuite dans le château, s'étant soldée par la chute de Stella de la volière, et d'un rattrapage in-extremis par ses meilleures amies, les filles avaient rapidement dis au revoir à Sky et Brandon, sans que ce dernier n'eut pu voir la blonde, avant de s'enfoncer dans l'épaisse forêt. Quant à eux, les spécialistes avaient rapidement repris la navette, en rentrant à la Fontaine Rouge, peu rassurés...

"Je m'inquiète pour elle..."

Dans le vaisseau, seulement occupés par eux deux, Brandon se tirait les cheveux, in-informé de l'état de santé de la princesse du Soleil et de la Lune. Le prince conduisait le vaisseau, en tentant de le rassurer; en vain.

"Tu crois qu'elles vont s'en sortir..?" Redemanda encore le brun, en tapant frénétiquement du pied.

Le blond soupira, alors qu'il effectuaient une nouvelle manœuvre; il était déjà assez énervé par ce système de navigation interplanétaires, mais à priori, i fallait que son meilleur ami en rajoute...

"Pour la 7e fois, Brandon, oui, elles vont s'en sortir... Tu connais les Winx; ensembles, elles sont invincibles."

"Oui...Tu as raison..."

Sa bouche avait beau se résigner à s'inquiéter, sa jambe le trahissait; elle n'arrêtait pas de trembler, tout comme le reste de son corps, d'ailleurs...

"Tu sais que tu m'énerves..?" Souffla le prince.

Il activa le pilotage automatique, en entrant la destination de la Fontaine Rouge. Une fois cela fait, il se leva de son siège de pilote, pour venir s'asseoir aux côtés du brun, sans que celui-ci ne l'ait aperçu, plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsque le blond posa une main sur son épaule, le jeune homme sursauta, en relevant la tête vers lui.

"Je te connais, Brandon. Tu es en train de te torturer l'esprit avec ça. Penses à autre chose..." Le conseilla son meilleur ami.

"C'est facile de dire ça... Mais je n'arrive pas à détacher mes pensées de ce qu'il s'est passé là bas... La façon dont les choses ont tourné... J'ai surtout l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose derrière cette affaire... Quelque chose de sombre..."

Sky fronça les sourcils; c'était une chose qu'il avait également remarqué lors de la soirée.

"Moi aussi, j'ai eu comme un pressentiment... Une force maléfique qui planait autour de nous..." Confirma-t-il, en se remémorant les étranges vagues d'énergie ressenties.

"Nous devrons en toucher deux mots aux Winx..."

Le tableau de bord les coupa dans une notification sonore. Le prince se leva du siège, et s'en approcha, avant d'afficher la notification.  
"-Un message de Paladine?" S'interrogea Brandon, en apercevant le nom de leur directeur en bas du petit message.

Le prince se mit à lire ce dernier à voix haute.

"A tous les spécialistes de 3e année. Veuillez emprunter un vaisseau, et ainsi vous rendre au point indiqué sur la navette choisie. Constituez des binômes ou des trinômes. Nous avons remarqué des activités magiques louches dans les environs de votre point d'atterrissage; chaque groupe enquêtera sur une petite zone définie.

PS : Dans le cas où vous vous trouvez déjà dans un vaisseau, rendez-vous de suite à votre point de rendez-vous.

Paladine."

"Eh bien, je crois que nous ne pourrons pas nous reposer avant un bon bout de temps..." Soupira le brun.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aurais réussis à fermer l'œil..." Répondit Sky, en entrant les coordonnées indiquées sur le tableau de bord.

Brandon s'allongea, sans peine, sur la surface dure du vaisseau, en se laissant porter par ce dernier. Quant au blond, il dirigea la navette depuis le siège avant.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent, avant qu'enfin, ils ne touchèrent le sol. En observant les alentours par le pare-brise du vaisseau, l'écuyer aperçut une végétation envahissante et luxuriante, sans le moindre signe de vie : pas de doute, ils se trouvaient au milieu de la Forêt de Jade.

"Que fait-on, maintenant?" Questionna-t-il de suite, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par leur précédente course poursuite sur Solaria.

"Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre."

Une nouvelle fois, le brun soupira, et se rallongea avec paresse et angoisse.

"Tu as vraiment besoin de te détendre..." Constata son meilleur ami, en se mettant accroupi au dessus de lui.

"Je sais!" Répliqua-t-il, en levant ses bras vers le plafond, tout en contemplant celui-ci. "Mais je suis tellement stressé en ce moment... Les examens de début d'année, la pression qu'exerce ma famille, et en plus de cela, on me rajoute l'accident à Solaria... Je sais que Stella est très proche de son père, surtout depuis la séparation de ses parents; elle ne voit presque jamais sa mère, alors si le roi Radius ne la voit plus... Elle se considèrera presque comme orpheline..."

"Moi aussi, j'ai un peu de mal en ce moment..." Avoua également le prince. "Mes futurs devoirs royaux commencent à peser sur mes épaules, la rivalité que j'entretiens sans le vouloir avec Riven, et bien sûr, l'accident de ce soir..."

Ils cessèrent de parler pendant quelques minutes, en écoutant simplement le bruit du vent dans les feuilles d'arbres. Leur mission consistait simplement à attendre ici, si jamais un phénomène particulier venait à se produire. Ils pouvaient donc s'offrir le privilège de se reposer, surtout après les évènements s'étant déroulés un peu plus tôt. Chacun repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, avant le bal, lorsqu'ils devaient se préparer... Brandon finit tout de même par briser ce silence, non pas que ce dernier était pesant, mais tout simplement car il n'arrivait pas à ne pas fermer ses yeux.

"Je crois que me reposer n'aura aucun effet..." Se plaignit-il, en rouvrant ses yeux précédemment clos.

Son voisin l'imita, avant de s'asseoir, tout comme lui, en tailleur, sur le banc de repos du vaisseau.

"Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous aider dans une situation pareille..."

Suite à la phrase de son écuyer, le prince ne mit que quelques secondes pour trouver une solution. A vrai dire, il avait chaud; très chaud. Le chauffage de la navette était poussé au maximum, et d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir sur le tableau de bord, ce n'était pas normal.

Alors, dans le plus grand des calmes, il commença à ouvrir la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison, la descendant juste au dessus de sa taille, le laissant torse nu et transpirant. En le découvrant dénué du haut de son uniforme, le brun hocha la tête, avant de lui aussi s'en défaire.

"Tu as raison, c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud..."

Son buste bronzé à découvert, il poussa un léger soupir. Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, il commença à fixer le corps du blond, d'une façon de plus en plus appuyée. Ce dernier, bien que s'en étant rendu compte, était lui aussi plongé dans la contemplation de son voisin.

"Je crois avoir une idée pour nous relaxer."

Il se leva de sa place, afin de se positionner juste en face du brun. Puis, il s'assit à contre-sens sur ce dernier, sous son regard surpris. Ses fesses se posèrent sur les cuisses musclées de Brandon, alors que ses deux jambes étaient écartées de parte et d'autre des siennes.

"Sky? "

"Je pense que cela devrait nous vider la tête, et les..."

Sans terminer sa phrase, il pointa du menton leur bassin respectif. Brandon, avec un regard las, lui chuchota un vague "oui...". Il fallait dire qu'après leur active séance sexuelle précédant la soirée, chacun était comblé de plaisir...Alors, le blond se permit de descendre la combinaison du brun jusqu'à ses chevilles ainsi que son boxer, le laissant nu, avec un début d'érection, provoqué par la position de ses fesses sur son entrejambe. Il en fit de même avec sa tenue, en l'ôtant totalement, avant de se débarrasser par la même occasion de son sous-vêtement.

"Je crois que je suis trop fatigué pour bouger..." S'excusa l'écuyer, en laissant ses bras pendre mollement sur le banc.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe de tout!"

Désormais nu, son sexe tendu d'excitation, le blond commença à mouver son bassin sur les hanches du brun, en insistant particulièrement sur son entrejambe. Ses mouvements de bassin permirent au spécialiste aux armes verte de voir son envie sexuelle monter en flèche; ainsi, toute son énergie se concentra en son membre, qui appuya avec envie contre les fesses du prince.

A l'aide de sa main, Sky se saisit de la verge de son meilleur ami, tout en continuant de se frotter contre ce dernier; puis, il la positionna lentement devant son entrée. Détendu, les mains derrière la tête, allongé sur son dos, Brandon l'observait faire, en affichant quelques sourires témoignant de son plaisir.

Doucement, le jeune homme se laissa pénétrer par le sexe du brun, sans même être préparé-après tout, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin...Brandon laissa un court geignement sortir de sa bouche, en sentant une cavité chaude entourer son épais membre; Sky leva la tête vers le plafond, en soupirant de bonheur.

Avec une lenteur trahissant une certaine fatigue, celui-ci entama des mouvements d'allers-retours, allant de haut en bas, trouvant une certaine énergie pour y parvenir. Dans un long gémissement commun, ils témoignèrent de leur bien-être.

"Vas-y, bouge..." Lui intima le dominant, ici réduit à un rôle "passif", puisque destiné à ne pas bouger, mais uniquement à recevoir du plaisir.

Une fois à l'aise, Sky recommença ses vas-et-viens, avec une vitesse plus soutenue. Il n'hésita pas à laisser son poids le guider, collant ainsi ses fesses contre le bassin de l'autre spécialiste, ce qui impliquait inévitablement d'enfoncer le membre de celui-ci au plus profond de lui.

"Haar!"

Les gémissements se répercutèrent contre les parois du vaisseau, envahissant ce dernier de sons érotiques. Il faisait bien trop chaud au goût des deux spécialistes; les deux savaient pourtant que la température extérieure n'y était pas vraiment pour quelque chose...En effet, leur température corporelle était brûlante!

Le prince opéra une rapide série de mouvements brusques, en levant la tête vers le ciel; il se maintint grâce à ses bras, fermement accrochés autour du banc. Sans ces derniers, il serait tombé suite à l'intensité sexuelle...

Son garde du corps s'offrit la liberté d'appuyer ses deux mains sur ses épaules, avant de les pousser brusquement vers lui. Ce faisant, il percuta la prostate du blond; il crut le comprendre en entendant le cri de plaisir le plus puissant de ce rapport. Maintenant complètement enfoncé en lui, Brandon mouva finalement de lui-même, sans pour autant se retirer de l'intimité de l'autre.

Au bout de plusieurs longues et interminables minutes, au cours desquelles les cris se multiplièrent, ils gémirent le nom de l'autre, dans un râle de plaisir, avant d'éjaculer sur le torse du brun. Épuisé, le dominé s'écroula sur le dominant, le phallus de ce dernier toujours en lui. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule; ensembles, nus dans cette navette, ils s'endormirent, l'un encore en l'autre...

Mais, si ils avaient prêté un peu plus attention à l'extérieur, ils auraient remarqué quelqu'un les observant. Pire, quelqu'un les filmant... Et cette personne, après les avoir vus se prendre dans les bras et s'endormir, s'en alla avec un rictus mauvais.


	4. Le miroir de la Vérité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherchant à briser le maléfice de Stella, les Winx, accompagnées de Brandon, Timmy et Sky se rendent dans la grotte du Miroir de la Vérité. Or, ces deux derniers explorant ces lieux, vont rapidement trouver une raison à leur présence ici, et découvrir un miroir inédit...
> 
> Shipping(s) : Sky/Timmy

-Cherchons vers la gauche. Si nous trouvons le Miroir de la Vérité, nous préviendrons les filles...

Sur l'ordre de Sky, Timmy commença à le suivre à travers les imposantes colonnes de glace. Les Winx, accompagnées des deux spécialistes et de Brandon, venaient finalement, après un voyage mouvementé, d'arriver dans la grotte du Miroir de la vérité. Les filles étaient partis à sa recherche, tandis que Brandon, peut à l'aise dans l'idée de laisser Stella seule, avait tenu à la suivre. Les deux spécialistes étaient maintenant seuls, et investiguaient également sur l'emplacement de ce fameux miroir, afin de briser le maléfice dont avait été victime la jeune fée.

Dix minutes s'étaient écoulés, durant lesquelles les jeunes hommes n'avaient fait qu'emprunter des allées de cristal, en s'étonnant de la beauté de ce lieu, si difficile à atteindre.

-Je me demandais, Sky...Commença Timmy, en continuant sa marche. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose hier soir, Brandon et toi, lorsque nous devions surveiller la forêt?

Le spécialiste tireur avait lui aussi reçu le même ordre, la veille. Le blond sentit sa combinaison se resserrer au niveau de son entrejambe, en se remémorant les images de la veille. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait rien de visible.

-Oh, et bien...Non, rien de bien dur...

Le mot dur sembla réveiller un tout petit peu plus son membre, et il se tapa mentalement le front.

-Vous aviez l'air fatigués en revenant...Constata le roux. Je suppose que vous avez fait de l'exercice!

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, en les imaginant faire des pompes ou des tractions dans la navette. Mais pour le prince, cet "exercice" était un peu différent...Il redevint rapidement dur, les images de lui se mouvant sur le sexe gonflé de son meilleur ami.

-Oh, mes lunettes!

Celles-ci venaient de tomber du crâne du roux, qui se pencha de suite pour les rattraper. A quatre pattes sur le sol, il tâtonna le sol, à leur recherche, offrant une vue de ses fesses rebondies au prince. Ce dernier commençait à réellement avoir chaud, dans son uniforme, qui laissait apercevoir une bosse assez conséquente au niveau de l'entrejambe.

-Peut-être que...Murmura-t-il, une idée derrière la tête.

Il se dirigea, à pas de loup, à emplacement des lunettes. Puis, alors qu'un peu plus loin, son ami les cherchait toujours, il vérifia que celui-ci ne voyait rien. Une fois sûr de cela, il passa sa main sur son renflement, et l'empoigna à travers le tissu.

-Sky, tu sais où sont mes lunettes? Lui demanda Timmy, les recherchant toujours sur le sol.

-Attends, je vais chercher moi aussi...

Au lieu de cela, il défit son uniforme, pas entièrement, mais assez pour libérez son phallus. Sa main droite commença à pomper celui-ci, son regard braqué sur le cul s'offrant à lui, et sa main gauche, tenant toujours la paire de lunettes. Il soupira de plaisir, en sentant l'agréable friction sur son organe.

-Sky?

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux en constatant que Timmy n'était qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres de lui. A la vitesse de l'éclair, il se rhabilla, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Puis, il s'exclama soudainement.

-J'ai trouvé tes lunettes!

Il les lui donna, et le spécialiste le remercia.

-Je ne les avais pas vu au début...S'excusa-t-il, en se grattant la nuque, faussement gêné.

-Pas de problème, maintenant, je peux enfin voir autour de moi. On continue d'avancer?

Sky hocha la tête, intérieurement frustré. D'ailleurs, il était tout autant frustré sexuellement! Il s'était lui-même stoppé, par peur...Ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas eu des tentatives d'approches aguicheuses...Mais pour l'instant, ce n'avait été qu'avec Brandon-en tout cas, dans ses amis proches. Timmy était bien plus timide et réservé; le blond redoutait donc un refus...

Ils reprirent donc leur marche, le prince laissant le jeune homme le dépasser, cachant ainsi les possibles réactions de son corps, en plus d'avoir une vue plutôt intéressante...Le spécialiste tireur ne se doutait d'ailleurs de rien, et continuait tranquillement son chemin, sifflotant parfois.

Ils engagèrent un dialogue sur un débat peu intéressant, auquel ne prêtait presque aucune attention le blond. Cependant, il faisait tout de même mine de s'y intéresser.

-Et tu vois, c'est pour c-...

-Attends une seconde...Le coupa le spécialiste aux armes bleues, son regard attiré par une paroi de glace un peu différente des autres.

Sous l'œil intrigué du roux, il s'en approcha. Au fur et à mesure, il distingua une possible entrée. Pour en être sûr, il donna un coup de pied dedans, ce qui explosa inévitablement la glace en morceaux.

-Sky! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Paniqua l'intello, effrayé de se faire réprimander par les gardiens de ce lieu, rencontrés un peu plus tôt avec les Winx.

-Viens, Timmy. Je crois avoir trouvé une grotte secondaire...

Il passa difficilement son corps par le trou plutôt petit, avant de déboucher de l'autre côté.

-Je crois que tu devrais venir voir cela...

Bien que peu rassuré, Timmy suivit son conseil, et traversa l'ouverture laissée par le coup de pied de son ami.

-Ah oui...

Une grande paroi de glace s'étendait devant eux, à l'infini, ne semblant pas avoir de fin. Celle-ci brillait d'une lueur légèrement rosée, et semblait appeler à être touchée...

Sky, sans même s'en rendre compte, s'était avancé jusqu'à être en face de celle-ci. Lui aussi absorbé-quoique moins-par cet immense miroir dans lequel tous les deux se reflétaient, Timmy ne s'en aperçut même pas. Ce n'est que quand il fut aveuglé par une lueur rose, venant tout droit de là où se situait son ami, qu'il s'affola.

-Sky?!

La lumière disparu quelques secondes après. Le jeune homme fut soulagé en remarquant que la position du prince n'avait pas changé, et qu'il était encore là, intact. Mais...

-Timmy...Chuchota le spécialiste. Le miroir...

Il tourna la tête vers ce dernier, avant de se figer. La glace ne les reflétait plus; non. Au lieu de cela, telle un vidéoprojecteur, la paroi montrait Sky, totalement nu et le sexe gonflé, se masturber...Juste au dessus du corps de l'intello du groupe, son visage positionné juste en dessous de l'entrejambe du chef, la langue tirée, attendant la délicieuse semence de son coéquipier.

-H-H-Heu...Bafouilla le jeune homme aux lunettes, rouge pivoine, sans oser regarder le prince.

Ce dernier était tétanisé. Ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir était exactement ce qu'il avait envie de faire, en ce moment même...Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire.

-Félicitations, Sky d'Eraklyon. Vous êtes le premier à découvrir le Miroir de l'Envie. Celui-ci, au moindre contact avec un être vivant, affichera ce qu'il désire au moment même.

-S-Sky? Tenta Timmy, en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui avec un regard grave.

-Ce miroir montre ce que je désire en ce moment même.

Il fallut une dizaine de secondes au roux, avant de crier de surprise, et par la même occasion, de bondir en arrière, avant de tomber au sol. Il voulait vraiment que ç-ça se produise?!

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que le spécialiste remarqua la bosse qui déformait l'uniforme de Sky. Et le regard de ce dernier...Il était affamé, et visiblement, son repas allait être lui...

-Euh...S-Sky?

-J'ai tellement envie de toi...Souffla celui-ci, désormais à quelques centimètres du roux.

Timmy tomba à la renverse, sous la proximité du blond. Cependant, en relevant la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec le sexe du prince, sorti de sa prison de tissu. A sa lus grande surprise, il constata que l'odeur s'en dégageant le faisait réagir; ce parfum viril réussit l'exploit de l'exciter. Il ne fallut donc que quelques rapides secondes pour voir apparaitre une forme à travers la combinaison du jeune homme à lunettes.

-Toi aussi, tu sembles en avoir envie...Le nargua le blond, en pointant son érection du menton.

Les joues brûlantes, il détourna le regard. Mais les deux mains de Sky se posèrent de part et d'autre de son crâne, avant de le relever juste en face de sa queue.

-Allez, fais juste ton travail; je sais que même toi tu en as envie...

Certes peu à l'aise, mais tout de même excité par la situation, Timmy, après une vingtaine de secondes de réflexion, hocha timidement la tête.

-Bien...Mais je crois que tu devrais t'offrir un peu de plaisir également...Conseilla-t-il, en désignant son propre membre.

Ni une ni deux, il fit tomber sa combinaison à ses genoux, son phallus de 15 centimètres n'ayant pas à rougir devant celui de 17 centimètres du blond. D'ailleurs, en attrapant celui-ci délicatement dans sa main, il fut surpris de constater que le toucher était différent. Là où son propre membre ferme était assez fin, celui-ci était un plus mou, et assez épais pour tenir dans une seule main.

Sans attendre d'indications, ce qui surprit sur le moment le prince, l'intello du groupe mouva sa main de haut en bas, en prenant le temps de bien passer sur chaque recoin.

-Han...

D'une main, le roux caressait sa longueur, et de l'autre, il massait les testicules du blond. Ce dernier poussait des petits soupirs de bien-être, en chuchotant des encouragements à son ami.

Celui-ci colla son nez sur le gland de Sky, avant de le balader sur l'entièreté de ce dernier, absorbant le plus possible de cet effluve viril et divin. Agissant comme une drogue sur lui, Timmy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'enfouir son nez dans tous les coins possibles : au dessus de ses bourses, en dessous, à la base de son sexe, dans son nuage de poils blonds, au niveau de son prépuce...Il renifla inlassablement ce musc, le rendant totalement accro et bien plus dur...

-T-Timmy...Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi accro à ma queue, je t'aurais baisé de s-suite...Lui confia perversement le prince, en appréciant le souffle chaud sur sa peau.

Il pencha la tête vers lui, pour observer ce beau spectacle s'offrant à lui; à savoir, le spécialiste, le visage collé contre ses parties intimes. Conscient de son pouvoir, le dominé en profita pour balader ses doigts sur les veines apparentes du blond.

-Rhn...Grogna le dominant, souhaitant de nouveau obtenir ces vas-et-viens qui lui faisaient se sentir aussi bien.

Sous sa demanda indirecte, Timmy reprit ses allers-retours, mais cette fois-ci, il osa, avec une perversion timide-ce qui offrait un spectacle inoubliablement érotique au jeune prince-, caresser ce sexe sur ses joues. La simple vue de ses joues, repoussées avec douceur vers sa bouche par la délicate pression de son imposant membre permit une montée de plaisir extrêmement rapide.

-Ghah..!

Le jeune homme à lunettes ne vit rien venir, alors qu'il continuait de parcourir ses mains sur lui. Mais à ce cri, il comprit; mais un peu trop tard...Quatre longs jets chauds furent pulvériser du sexe du blond, atterrissant avec précision sur le visage surpris du roux, désormais tâché par les traces, ici et là, de cette semence encore chaude.

Mais loin d'en être dégoûté ou de s'énerver contre lui, Timmy afficha un grand sourire, avant de passer sa langue là où il le pouvait sur son visage souillé. Les yeux du prince s'écarquillèrent à cette vue; cependant, en remarquant la peine du spécialiste tireur à atteindre la plupart des points, il pointa son index et son majeur sur son visage, avant de les balader sur son visage, amassant sur ces deux doigts le reste de sperme.

Puis, il utilisa ces mêmes doigts, mais de l'autre mains, pour ouvrir la bouche de l'intello, en penchant son menton, sous ses yeux de chien-ce qui, si il n'avait pas déjà jouit deux fois hier, aurait redonné toute sa forme à son sexe. Il posa les doigts recouverts du liquide crémeux sur sa langue, avant de le laisser ses lèvres et déguster la totalité de sa semence. La façon dont il suçait ses doigts indiquaient à quel point il adorait cela...

Une fois totalement rassasié, Timmy s'aperçut qu'il ne s'était pas soulagé. Un appel coupa court à ses pensées, sur l'appareil de Sky. En décrochant, il fit comprendre au roux qu'ils devaient y aller, car les Winx avaient rompu le sort.

-Mais, je...

-Je règlerais ce problème dès que possible, l'informa son ami, avec un regard significatif.

Ils se rhabillèrent en vitesse, et revinrent sur leurs pas, rejoignant la navette. Finalement, cette expédition était bien moins effrayante que le pensait Timmy, et bien plus étrange que ce à quoi s'attendait Sky...Une chose était sûr, le prince n'était pas près d'oublier cette vision du visage de son ami dévorant sa semence...


	5. L'Océan de la Peur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtor s'empare des pouvoirs d'Andros, mais les gardiens protégeant ces derniers tentent de l'en empêcher. Face à leur incroyable beauté, il ne peut faire qu'une chose : s'emparer d'eux.

Ces derniers jours, une atmosphère sombre et pesante avait engloutit la planète connue pour être paradisiaque et prospère : Andros. En plus d'être une grande puissance parmi les diverses planètes, elle était le centre de tous les océans de la dimension magique. Après tout, Andros était constituée à 90% d'eau...Et le peuple majoritaire n'étant pas les humains, il s'agissait des Sirènes et des Tritons, des êtres mi-hommes, mi-poissons.

Malheureusement, cette planète abritait également un portail; ce devait être le plus dangereux de tous. En effet, il faisait office de passerelle entre Andros et la Dimension Oméga. Ce lieu n'était qu'une dimension glacée et froide, où les seuls signes de vie n'étaient que sa plus grande menace : les serpents des glaces. Or, cette Dimension Oméga fut utilisé, et l'est encore, pour condamner les prisonniers les plus dangereux de l'univers magique à y passer l'éternité...

Mais...Le prisonnier le plus dangereux jamais accueilli s'était évadé, en compagnie de trois puissantes sorcières. Il se faisait connaître sous le nom de Valtor, accompagnée des Trix. L'arrivée de ces dernières avait marqué le début des problèmes, puisqu'elles avaient libéré le sorcier et permis de détruire le portail, laissant s'échapper tous les criminels de la dimension. Valtor e les Trix avaient donc élu domicile sur Andros, dans une cachette souterraine.

Les recherches continuaient chaque jour, mais ne donnaient jamais de résultats. A l'aide de ses immenses pouvoirs magiques, le plus grand de criminels fut rapidement de la planète son terrain de jeu, en transformant les sirènes et tritons en montres démoniaques, semant le chaos par la même occasion. En réalité, une seule chose le retenait encore sur Andros...Le pouvoir.

C'était en fin d'après-midi qu'il décida d'agir. Le palais royal étant l'endroit le plus sécurisé, il aurait été normal de penser que les sortilèges et parchemins secrets y seraient; il n'en était rien. Revenant de 17 ans dans le passé, Valtor savait parfaitement où trouver son bonheur...

Le coin le plus paisible d'Andros...Il s'agissait d'une île déserte, avec pour seule bâtiment humain, un ancien temple, visiblement en ruines. La végétation luxuriante entourait ce dernier, le rendant impossible d'accès; la magie du sorcier n'en avait que faire.

Il se rendit invisible en quelques secondes, et se téléporta devant l'entrée du temple. C'étaient, en somme, des ruines banales...Un cercle sur le sol attira son attention, et dans un rictus, il posa un genoux à terre dessus. Dans un grognement, il canalisa toute sa magie au bout de son index, avant de poser celui-ci sur le centre du cercle. Ce dernier se brisa dans un silence magistral, laissant à la place un simple trou.

-Les choses sont restées les mêmes, d'après ce que je vois...

Effectivement, la dernière fois qu'il avait posé le pied ici, c'était pour en découdre avec le gardien de ce temple. Il s'en souvenait très bien; Valtor l'avait battu, grâce à l'avantage de son âge-le gardien étant assez vieux, il était moins réactif que lui...Ensuite, il l'avait offert à un gang de gobelins qui l'avait transformé en esclave sexuel... Ces bons souvenirs firent doucement rire le châtain, alors qu'il chutait encore plus bas.

Il atterrit finalement sur une plateforme de pierre, et se réceptionna parfaitement bien, époussetant simplement sa cape. Le sorcier marcha en direction de l'autel qu'il recherchait, et après quelques courtes minutes, le trouva. Mais...Il était désert...

Sans s'en soucier, il s'en approcha, avant de coller les paumes de ses mains dessus. Les sourcils froncés, il attira toute l'énergie magique en lui, récoltant une quantité immense de savoir dans un soupir mauvais.

-Voilà qui me remet sur pied...Grogna-t-il, étirant ses bras et craquant ses os un à un.

L'autel s'effondra sur lui-même, désormais vide de toute magie, absorbé par le sorcier. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à s'en aller; des voix lui firent cependant comprendre qu'il y avait bien une présence aux alentours. Il se dirigea discrètement vers la source du bruit, et tomba simplement sur une porte en pierre, entrouverte. Sa curiosité étant trop grande, il y jeta un œil.

-Une source chaude...? S'étonna-t-il à voix basse.

Elle était occupée par trois jeunes tritons, approximativement âgés d'une vingtaine d'années. Tous trois étaient physiquement différents, mais avaient un point commun : leur incroyable beauté. Celle-ci donna une claque à Valtor; jamais il n'avait vu d'êtres pareil. Car oui, il n'était intéressé que par les hommes.

Une idée lui vint en tête; ses nouveaux pouvoirs tout justes acquis le permettraient sûrement de la réaliser...Dans une explosion magique, il désintégra totalement la porte et rentra dans la pièce.

-Qui êtes vous?! Le questionna de suite l'un d'eux, sa lance magique en main.

Le criminel l'examina attentivement, se léchant les lèvres. Il parcourut du regard ses courts cheveux azurs, ses yeux ambrés, ses fines lèvres, son torse et ses bras musclés, ainsi que sa nageoire de même couleur que sa chevelure, commune à tous les tritons. Il tenait ferment son arme dans ses mains, pointée vers lui.

-Enchanté, mon nom est Valtor. Puis-je savoir le vôtre? Enchaîna-t-il, jouant la carte de la ruse et de la diplomatie.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut son voisin qui se leva. Il ne passait pas inaperçu, avec ses longs cheveux roux, ses yeux verts, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ainsi que son corps; celui-ci était moins musclé que l'autre, mais restait impressionnant. Sa nageoire était d'une couleur orangée, tirant vers le saumon.

-Nous sommes les gardiens du temple, les Fils de Poséidon! Nous sommes ici pour empêcher une quelconque menace de s'emparer des pouvoirs de la planète...

Il ajouta un regard mauvais dans sa direction, au mot "menace". Il était également équipé d'une arme, mais peut-être plus à l'aise avec, il arborait un sabre tranchant.

Valtor remarqua finalement que derrière ceux qui devaient donc être ses deux frères-d'après les dires du roux-, se cachait le troisième triton. Il était bien moins musclé, voir même frêle et ses yeux bleus le fixaient avec une certaine peur. Il avait tout d'un parfait petit soumis, avec un visage angélique, une petite masse de cheveux blonds et une bouche alléchante; sa nageoire était quant à elle jaune clair.

Le sorcier n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que le premier l'observa attentivement, en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air. Il écarquilla les yeux après quelques secondes, et se tourna vers ses frères.

-Il a volé les pouvoirs de l'autel..!

A ces mots, le concerné afficha un sourire vainqueur et arrogant. Les trois frères, toujours dans l'eau chaude, pointèrent avec férocité leurs armes vers lui.

-Vous l'aurez bien cherché, Valtor...S'adressa le cadet, les sourcils froncés.

Ils lancèrent simultanément une décharge d'énergie magique cumulée, qu'esquiva facilement le fugitif; cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier la puissance de cette attaque et savait pertinemment qu'il aurait été mal en point si cette dernière l'avait atteinte.

Les tritons ne lui laissèrent pas le temps d'atterrir; chacun l'assaillant avec ses attaques à longue distance. Bien qu'ils les esquivaient tous, Valtor fatiguait sa réserve de magie et perdait inutilement du temps. Et il ne l'avouerait sûrement jamais, à cause de son égo de plus grand sorcier de l'univers, mais leurs attaques le tenaient parfaitement à distance; il ne pouvait pas les approcher...

Il eut, comme à son habitude, un éclair de génie; il lui avait suffi d'analyser la situation pour trouver le point faible des Fils de Poséidon. Grâce à ses compétences extraordinaires et inspirées de celles de Darçy, il créa plusieurs clones de lui même; la réelle version se faufila discrètement dans leur dos, laissant les autres les distraire.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fait disparaître la plupart des illusions, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'apercevoir de la présence dans leur dos; le benjamin se sentit attrapé par les cheveux et soulevé du sol par une force incroyable.

-Que..?!

Le criminel le maintenait dans le ciel d'une main; son autre main était collé à lui, menaçant de violemment le heurter à l'aide d'un sortilège. Ses deux frères s'apprêtaient à intervenir, mais la main gantée de Valtor au niveau du cou du triton les en dissuada. Ce dernier avait beau se débattre, cela ne menait à rien.

-Un mouvement de plus et votre petit frère finira sans tête.

Les yeux noirs tétanisèrent les deux autres gardiens, qui furent forcés de rester stoïques. Sans attendre, le mage leur envoya une puissant décharge de magie à chacun, les assommant.Le plus jeune cria en voyant ses frères tomber dans les pommes; la main de son agresseur lui boucha cependant la bouche.

-Restes donc où est ta place...

Il avait en effet remarqué son manque de confiance et de puissance; c'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé de l'attaquer et de le prendre en otage. Mais ce n'était que le début de son plan démoniaque; il voulait en effet faire sien les trois tritons...

Remarquant que le blond avait cessé de se débattre dans sa main, sûrement à cause de son environnement ( sur terre et non plus dans l'eau), il en profita sans attendre. Il colla le corps du triton contre lui, surprenant ce dernier. Sa seconde main empoigna son menton, et le releva; leurs yeux se croisèrent et prit d'une envie soudaine, Valtor l'embrassa violemment.

-Hmpf!

Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, amoureux, sauvage ou même brutal; c'était un signe de totale domination sur lui. Sa langue envahit la cavité buccale du cadet, qui sous le coup de l'adrénaline, se remit à se se mouver dans tous les sens; la prise ferme sur ses cheveux l'arrêta cependant bien vite. Il dut se laisser faire, sentant la langue chaude explorer chacun de ses recoins et s'approprier ces derniers. En la ressortant, le châtain releva son menton, voulant s'abaisser par honte, et le fixa au niveau de ses yeux.

-Tu n'es pas très rebelle; tant mieux...

Soudain, il se mit dos à lui, ses vêtements plaqués contre son dos nu et la base de sa nageoire. Avec cette incroyable force, Valtor maintint les cheveux du triton, ne le laissant pas toucher le sol et le rendant totalement dépendant-le blond ne saurait pas se débrouiller au sol et souffrirait d'un problème de leur espèce.

-Hi!

Le gardien lâcha un couinement peu masculin, en sentant une langue ramper sur son cou. Le criminel le mordit dans les alentours, et se délecta de sa peau douce.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom, triton.

Il détourna le regard, mais la poigne du sorcier le força à garder un contact visuel constant.

-N-Noa..

-Un très joli nom, pour un très joli triton...

Le concerné fronça ses sourcils blonds, semblant reprendre de l'assurance.

-Que voulez-vous de moi, sorcier maléfique?!

Il se débattit vainement; il fallait dire que la poigne de Valtor n'était pas des moindres...Du coin de l'œil, il aperçu cependant ses deux frères se préparer à attaquer par surprise, leurs lances pointées vers le châtain.

Celui-ci fixa le plus jeune dans les yeux, d'un regard envieux et malsain; puis, il afficha un sourire amusé, en se retournant. Les attaques magiques le percutèrent, sans aucun effet; le nuage de fumée disparu, les gardiens pouvaient voir la main gauche de l'enchanteur ayant absorbé leur magie.

-Qu'est-ce que..?

Le plus âgé, aux courts cheveux azur, sentit son corps être soulevé de l'eau. Son frère tenta de l'aider, mais à son tour, n'eut plus aucun contrôle sur lui-même; Valtor les fit tomber au sol devant lui. La queue des tritons tressaillait en dehors de l'eau, les mettant dans une position très inconfortable.

Le criminel lança sans scrupule le blond vers sa fratrie, puis ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Il murmura des enchantements incompréhensibles; au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, un cercle magique doré se formait autour des hybrides. L'incantation terminée, ces derniers avaient perdus toutes traces de tritons, et possédaient désormais de belles jambes toniques.

-C-Comment avons-nous..? Questionna le roux, à quatre pattes, le regard perdu.

Il tenta de bouger sa jambe, mais en un quart de seconde, celle-ci s'écroula à terre. Après tout, obtenir des jambes alors que durant toute une vie, on ne possédait qu'une nageoire...

-J'en avais déjà entendu parler...Souffla leur aîné, par notre père. C'est une forme de magie sainte, très rare, qui per-...

-C'est fini, oui? Les coupa Valtor.

Sans attendre de réponses de leur part, il pointa son index vers eux, obtenant un regard confus et colérique. Une énergie aussi sombre que les pensées du sorcier s'en échappa, venant s'écraser sur leurs beaux visages. Dans un cri, ils se couvrirent le visage, bloquant leur respiration.

-C'est trop tard, le poison est déjà rentré dans votre corps. Quand à vos jambes, vous n'en aurez pas besoin pour me servir...

Incapables de dire un mot, les hommes-puisque étant désormais considérés ainsi-, se débattirent contre leur propre corps, refusant d'obéir; en vain. Leur esprit se brisa petit à petit, comme une vitre de verre. Chaque fissure les poussait à abandonner; le plus jeune craqua en premier et cessa le combat. A cette vue, le roux l'imita. Et enfin, bien qu'ayant lutté jusqu'au bout, le cadet se laissa manipuler...

Valtor fit apparaître un trône de pierre, sur lequel il s'assit avec grâce. L'aîné s'avança à quatre pattes et embrassa les bottes sombres de son maître, tandis que le second fils de l'ancien gardien laissa sa tête reposer contre le genou du mage noir. Enfin, Noa s'assit sur ses cuisses, dos à lui. Le châtain put ainsi continuer ses caresses; il lécha et mordilla sensuellement le cou, les épaules et le dos du blond, tout en écrasant le visage du plus musclé de son pied.

-Toi. Suce-moi, commanda-t-il au roux, qui obéit sans broncher.

Il déboutonna le vêtement bordeaux et abaissa le caleçon noir; à peine délivré, l'épais membre claqua contre sa joue. Il se précipita dessus et l’engouffra en bouche, le gardant bien au chaud. Sa langue caressa avec expertise les veines apparentes de son sexe, jouant avec telle une sucette; ses lèvres accentuèrent leur pression dans des mouvements de vas-et-viens. Il creusa ses joues pour accueillir sa longueur dans sa gorge, qu'il peine tout d'abord à avaler; il s'y força cependant, offrant une divine fellation à son tortionnaire.

-Ton nom?

Il tenta de s'exprimer, tout en suçant avidement la bite du sorcier; celui-ci parvint à comprendre le nom "Akira" à travers ses sucions bruyantes.

-Akira, baise ton frère... Ordonna-t-il dans un rictus cruel.

Le concerné leva les yeux des bottes, désormais propres, de son maître. Une expression obéissante et enjouée collée au visage, il s'appuya sur ses genoux pour se tenir proprement à quatre pattes, et étira, à l'aide d'une de ses mains, son entre-fesse.

Valtor ricana perversement en détaillant la scène; Akira positionna son phallus de taille moyenne devant l'intimité serrée de l'aîné, avant de s'y enfoncer sans aucune préparation. Pourtant, pas un seul son de douleur ne franchit les lèvres du triton aux cheveux azur; au contraire, il jappa de bien être, gémissant suite à l'intrusion violente et soudaine. Le roux entama des allers-retours rapides, écrasant son frère sous son poids. Ryō, puisque d'après Noa, il s'agissait du nom de son grand frère, avait le visage écrasé contre le carrelage, bavant excessivement, accueillant sans mal les poussées dominatrices du cadet.

Tout en les observant, le criminel masturbait sauvagement le plus jeune, appréciant ses petits cris de plaisir ou de douleur. Sa propre bite appuyait contre les fesses du blond, qu'il dévorait parfois du regard. C'en était trop pour lui.

Noa hurla de douleur en sentant ses entrailles le brûler; les bras musclés de Valtor l'empêchèrent de s'éloigner de ce dernier, alors qu'il le pénétrait vigoureusement et avec brutalité. Grognant, le mage noir mordait sa peau dénudée, laissant de multiples traces sur son corps.

-Vous deux, approchez.

Il désigna d'un coup d'oeil les accoudoirs de son trône improvisé; les deux jeunes hommes rampèrent vers ces derniers, un de chaque côté, et montèrent dessus. Tout en continuant à baiser avec sauvagerie le benjamin de la fratrie, Valtor embrassa chacun d'eux et les couvrit de suçons et autres marques de domination. Il rentra plusieurs doigts en Akira et l'écouta gémir, cette délicieuse mélodie ravivant d'autant plus son sexe. Ryō, quand à lui, supportait plutôt bien la main gantée du châtain, qui venait branler sans aucune délicatesse son érection montante.

Ainsi, Valtor continua ses jeux sexuels pendant plus de deux heures, épuisant petit à petit l'énergie des frères tritons. Quand il dût s'en aller en raison d'un élément perturbateur à la surface, il prit le soin de les attacher au mur à l'aide de menottes et de leur laisser un mot. Ce dernier leur assurait qu'il reviendrait dans peu de temps, pour les nourrir, et que désormais, ils lui appartenaient.

Le criminel se réjouissait. Non seulement, il était parvenu à mettre la main sur de nouveaux pouvoirs plutôt puissants, mais s'était également emparer de trois magnifiques jeunes hommes, désormais sous ses ordres.

Quelle chance...


	6. Le Choix de Layla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon se réveille en pleine nuit d'un rêve particulièrement gênant; pour se changer les idées, il se rend dans la salle de sport. Quelle surprise d'y trouver Riven! Mais le spécialiste aux cheveux magenta a une idée des plus malsaines derrière la tête...

Une nuit calme, comme biens d'autres dans l'univers magique. Un ciel étoilé, une très légère brise de Septembre et un silence reposant. Une nuit calme, certes, mais pas pour tous.

-67...68...69...70!

Une des seules personnes debout, à la Fontaine Rouge, n'était autre que Riven. Connu à la fois pour son tempérament provocateur et compétitif, mais aussi pour son exceptionnel niveau, le jeune homme occupait à lui tout seul la salle de Musculation, spécialement crée pour les jeunes spécialistes.

Sa série de pompes finie, il essuya la sueur de son front à l'aide de sa serviette. Il but quelques gorgées de sa bouteille d'eau, avant de se remettre au travail.

Il n'était pas ici par hasard; au contraire. En plus de souffrir d'insomnie, le rebelle avait, cette nuit, fait un rêve qui lui avait...comment dire...perturbé au niveau sanguin, notamment en bas de son corps...En bref, il avait eu une puissante érection, suite à des images de son rêve un peu...spéciale lui aussi. Il en avait donc profité pour faire un peu de sport, sans oser se toucher; en effet, le spécialiste ne pouvait pas le faire, tout simplement car les images de ce rêve lui revenaient sans cesse en tête, le perturbant totalement...De plus, il ne pouvait pas le faire dans la même chambre que ses amis!

Dans cette même chambre, au moment exact, où tous étaient profondément endormis, une vibration se fit ressentir dans un lit en particulier. Le concerné se réveilla lentement, coupé dans son cycle de sommeil; il émergea difficilement, et sous sa couette, chercha la source de cette vibration. Il posa la main sur son téléphone, et avec précaution, l'alluma sous la couverture.

-Un message de Stella...Murmura-t-il, les sourcils froncés et les yeux encore à moitié fermés.

"Coucou Brandon, un rapide message pour t'avertir que les filles sont parties sur Andros, aider la famille de Lalya à combattre Valtor. Quant à moi, je me rends à Solaria, et je ne serais donc pas joignable..."

Il lâcha un soupir fatigué, en se recouchant. Mais le jeune homme avait beau en avoir envie, il ne parvenait pas à se rendormir...Il fallait dire que maintenant, il s'inquiétait pour les Winx, et Stella; cette dernière avait été tellement mal reçue sur sa planète, lors du bal...

Ne retrouvant pas le sommeil, il décida d'aller faire un tour. Sans un bruit, ne voulant pas réveiller ses amis, il s'extirpa de son lit, avant de franchir la porte, le plus silencieusement possible. Toujours en silence, le brun traversa les couloirs sur la pointe des pieds; après tout, il n'était pas autorisé à sortir en pleine nuit dans l'école...

Ses pas le menèrent vers les cuisines; pourtant, il était bien assez rassasié. Le jeune homme se contenta donc de boire un simple verre de lait, se changeant les idées. Il ressortit de la pièce, ne sachant pas où se rendre...

-Pff...

Sans même s'en rendre compte, au fur et à mesure de sa marche de nuit, il s'était avancé jusqu'à la salle de Musculation. Son corps ne semblait pas apte à se rendormir, et pour le brun, quoi de mieux pour décompresser que de faire un peu de sport; après tout, il s'agissait de l'activité qui lui vidait le plus efficacement la tête.

Il s'apprêta à rentrer, quand il perçut des souffles et des petits bruits d'efforts. Il hésita quelques secondes, avant de finalement passer la porte, se souciant peu d'une quelconque autre présence.

Le jeune spécialiste aux armes vertes découvrit Riven, torse nu et luisant de sueur, exercer divers exercices musculaires. Cette vision lui donna une légère bouffée de chaleur; de plus, son ami n'était seulement vêtu que d'un short un peu trop court pour lui, qui laissait dépasser un possible renflement...

-Brandon? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là? Questionna-t-il, non sans arrêter ses efforts.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question.

Ils se toisèrent avec une lueur de rivalité quelques secondes, puis chacun ignora l'autre, retournant à ses préoccupations.

Brandon s'approcha d'une des machines, et s'installa rapidement dessus. Il ôta son haut, attirant par la même occasion le regard du rebelle. Sans s'en soucier, il contracta et commença à utiliser l'équipement s'offrant à lui.

Riven était à l'opposé de là où il se trouvait, et pouvait le voir, contrairement à lui. En réalité, le brun l'apercevait très clairement du coin de l'œil, en vision périphérique. Et il pouvait clairement affirmer que le spécialiste aux armes violettes était très mauvais acteur; en effet, il avait beau mimer de se concentrer sur ses exercices, il passait tout son temps à le regarder.

Il fallait dire que pour le rebelle, voir débarquer Brandon dans la salle de Musculation, alors qu'il tentait de se changer les idées et de faire baisser sa libido...Car, dans le rêve les ayant réveillé, lui et son membre, Brandon était totalement nu et offrait des fellations à plusieurs sexes, qu'il imaginait devant être Sky, Hélia, Timmy et bien sûr, lui-d'après les poils pubiens colorés. Alors le voir aussi peu habillé, transpirant et en pleine nuit, dans un lieu isolé...Son érection ne tarda pas à revenir...

Et bien évidemment, son ami l'avait remarqué...Il se leva de sa machine pour prendre un peu d'eau, bien qu'en réalité, il voulait vérifier si c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait être. Et ça l'était...

Mais à cette vue, son propre corps commença à réagir; il sentit bien vite son short se resserrer...Les deux spécialistes se tenaient maintenant l'un en face de l'autre, séparés par quelques mètres, leur renflement tous deux bien visibles. Riven n'hésita pas à lui lancer une remarque, souhaitant pimenter un peu plus son supplice...

-Oh~...Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas aussi fort que tu le prétends~...

Il désigna d'un regard hautain l'imposante bosse déformant le vêtement du brun, avec un sourire narquois.

-Je suis bien plus grand~...Se vanta-t-il faussement, conscient que les renflements étaient presque de la même taille.

Brandon le toisa d'un regard noir, et répliqua d'une voix sèche.

-Moi qui croyais que ton surnom de "Micro Pénis" était une blague, je me rends compte que non~...

Cette phrase et cette insulte eurent l'effet escompté, à savoir, mettre Riven en colère. Ce dernier s'énervait déjà pour peu de choses, mais lorsqu'on le critiquait sans réelle preuve...Agissant sous le coup de la colère, il se posta juste devant l'écuyer de Sky; sans réfléchir, il se débarrassa en un éclair de ses derniers vêtements, terminant totalement nu.

-R-Riven?!

-Qui est un Micro Pénis, maintenant?! Hein?!

Il tenait fermement son imposant phallus dans ses deux mains, l'exposant devant les yeux ébahis de Brandon. Ce dernier fut d'autant plus excité, ce que remarqua bizarrement le rebelle, durant sa crise de colère.

-Je te dépasse en tout point!

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de réagir; il sentit ses derniers vêtements êtres tirés vers le sol. Son membre se libéra de son sous-vêtement, et claqua contre la cuisse du jeune homme aux cheveux magenta. L'excitation s'empara de Brandon à ce moment-là, et de lui-même, il attrapa les deux verges, les collant l'une à l'autre.

Ils comparèrent les tailles, quasiment similaires. Mais...

-Je suis un peu plus long que toi...Le nargua Riven, en se saisissant à son tour des deux membres en érection.

Le concerné grogna, mais ne contesta pas; il devait y avoir un ridicule écart de 5 centimètres, tout au plus...

-T'es content, c'est bon..? Lui demanda ironiquement le spécialiste, rageant de ne pas avoir gagné contre cet idiot.

Il commença à remettre son short, mais la main du jeune homme aux cheveux magenta l'arrêta de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire? Demanda ce dernier, d'une voix grave et supérieure.

-Je m-...

A une vitesse impresionnante, Riven maîtrisa Brandon, le forçant à s'agenouiller devant lui.

-Ta place est ici, Petite Bite! Ordonna-t-il.

Cette voix autoritaire, cette inhabituelle violence et cette lueur dans les yeux...Le brun pouvait facilement assurer que son camarade n'était pas conscient de ses gestes. Et en effet, le spécialiste aux armes violettes se laissait totalement guider par ses envies; il ne pouvait pas lutter! Les images de son rêve ne cessaient de le hanter, et il aurait tout fait pour que cela se réalise!

-Riven! Relâche-moi tout de suite! Se débattit le brun.

-Je sais que tu en as envie, Petite Bite!

Il appuya ses mots en posant son pied nu sur son sexe tendu. Brandon eut un léger soupir de plaisir suite à ce geste, mais devint rapidement pâle en entendant ce que venait de lui chuchoter le rebelle.

Il le supplia silencieusement; pour toute réponse, Riven s'empara de son membre et le colla contre son visage.

-Ouvre la bouche et tout restera secret.

Contraint d'obéir, suite à la mystérieuse pression, l'écuyer obéit. Le spécialiste aux armes violettes engouffra avec violence son sexe à l'intérieur, dans une poussée violente et rapide. Le brun étouffa, et d'un regard, pria pour de l'air.

-Bien...

Riven se retira, permettant au soumis de reprendre une bouffée d'air; cependant, à peine deux secondes après, il enfourna son membre entier dans sa cavité buccale.

-C'est trop bon! Hurla-t-il, conscient de pouvoir être entendu, mais s'en fichant royalement.

Brandon bâillonna, de la bave coulant de ses lèvres. Son coéquipier recommença une dizaine de fois, rentrant et ressortant sans aucune pitié, à des rythmes totalement aléatoires et à sa guise. Le pauvre spécialiste aux armes vertes n'avait aucun moment de répit; pendant qu'il servait au plaisir de son rival, ce dernier ne cessait de l'insulter.

-Tu ne sers qu'à me sucer...Désormais, tu vas m'obéir, ou notre marché tombera à l'eau...Ghn...

Tout en s'enfonçant avec violence et sans merci en lui, son pied se déplaçait sur son organe, le caressant parfois, et d'autres, l'écrasant. Brandon devait donc endurer deux actes sexuels de soumission...Mais d'un autre côté, il appréciait cela. Certes, si il le pouvait, il se serait de suite relevé pour le mettre à terre-et pourquoi pas le pénétrer en tant que punition...-, mais ce traitement changeait radicalement de la relation d'amitié-sexualité qu'il entretenait avec Sky.

-Harg..! Gha!

Riven aimait voir le brun s'étouffer autour de son organe; la vision de ce dernier forcer les lèvres du soumis ne lui donnait que plus envie d'y aller avec plus de force...

Ses orteils masturbèrent le membre du dominé, prenant le soin de ne pas lui apporter trop de plaisir et de le torturer sexuellement. Son pied titillait ses zones sensibles, notamment ses testicules; le visage de Brandon durant ces moments était inoubliable...

Enfin, celui-ci eut droit à une courte pause, sa bouche libre de toute occupation. Il toussa pendant quelques secondes, et reprit une respiration calme; cependant,il ne put pas vraiment appeler cela une pause, étant donné que le pied de son "maître" exerçait des mouvements d'autant plus plaisants sur son sexe. Il sentait qu'il était proche..! Mais à chaque fois, Riven arrêtait volontairement...Cette fois-ci, il le fixa dans les yeux; sa hauteur et son regard trahissait toute sa puissance et sa supériorité.

-Alors, c'est qui le Micro Pénis, maintenant?

Le soumis détourna le regard; il pensait recevoir quelque chose comme une claque, mais non. Au contraire, il fut plutôt content de sentir les orteils du dominant recommencer à travailler son phallus avec expertise. Il y était presque...Il allait jouir..! Mais...Tout s'arrêta. Il leva son regard vers lui, et fut stupéfait de le voir avec des yeux noirs.

-Je me répète : Qui est le Micro Pénis, ici?

Il devait donc se considérer comme un Micro Pénis pour arrivée à son apogée de plaisir...Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait lutté; mais ici, il répondit de suite, bien qu'étant un geste extrêmement humiliant et de soumission totale.

-Je suis un Micro Pénis...Murmura-t-il, en baissant son regard, les joues rouges.

Les mains du rebelle, qui jusqu'ici étaient restées inactives, remontèrent son visage.

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-le plus fort.

Son ordre fut exécuté de suite.

-Je suis un Micro Pénis!

-Bien...Le félicita le dominant. Mais si tu veux réellement jouir, laisse-moi tout faire.

Brandon aurait pu riposter, mais il voulait absolument sa libération; et puis, il savait que riposter ne ferait que rajouter du temps d'attente...

Satisfait, le rebelle utilisa ses deux mains pour maintenir fermement le crâne du brun, avant de le pousser vers son sexe. La bouche grande ouverte, l'écuyer reçut le membre dans une poussée brutale, tapant contre sa gorge. Mais cette fois-ci, Riven ne le retira pas, non. Il agrippa ses cheveux et s'en servit pour déplacer avec force sa tête sur son sexe, à son propre rythme. La gorge malmenée par des coups toujours aussi violents, le spécialiste aux armes vertes pouvait au moins être soulagé de ressentir un contact de plaisir sur son organe.

Ses allers-retours dénués de pitié durèrent encore une bonne dizaine de minutes, durant lesquelles la bave coulait aux coins des lèvres du soumis et où les grognements et les râles rauques, ainsi que les gémissements et les bruits de gorge emplissaient la salle.

Agrippant l'entièreté du crâne de son camarade de chambre,le jeune homme aux cheveux magenta pénétra une dernière fois dans sa cavité buccale, dans un cri, plongeant le nez de celui-ci dans ses poils pubiens et martelant sa gorge endolorie.

-Rhhaaa!

Brandon écarquilla les yeux en sentant un liquide chaud et au goût particulier s'écouler dans sa boucher; il l'avala cependant avec envie, appréciant le goût. Et juste après, il leva les yeux au ciel, sentant sa propre jouissance arriver; les orteils du dominant exerçaient un travail délicieusement érotique...

Il éjacula sur le pied de Riven, celui-ci se rhabillant, après avoir essuyé son sperme sur le visage du brun. Il le toisa dans les yeux, ce dernier encore à genoux.

-Désormais, quand je te solliciterais, tu seras à moi...Ou sinon, les images fuiteront...

Il s'en alla après cette phrase, en l'agrémentant d'un "Micro Pénis!", alors que Brandon se remettait encore des évènements. Certes, c'était du chantage...Mais il avait tellement aimé ce sentiment de soumission qu'il n'y voyait aucun problème...

En revenant dans le dortoir, où Riven était visiblement déjà couché, il s'endormit en repensant au pacte passé avec celui-ci, et à la phrase ayant amené le concerné à se soumettre sans signe de rébellion...

"Ce serait bête que les vidéos de Sky et toi dans la navette fuitent, n'est-ce pas~?"

Il n'avait pas fait ça pour lui, mais pour Sky; en tant qu'écuyer, il devait absolument veiller à son image de prince. Et puis de cette façon, en se soumettant totalement au rebelle, celui-ci ne solliciterait pas le blond.

Mais il ne savait pas encore qu'il avait tort.


	7. La Compagnie de la Lumière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palladium ne trouve pas Avalon dans sa salle de cours et le cherche donc dans l'école. Il le surprend cependant à un moment intime dont il va grandement profiter pour prouver sa connaissance de la magie interdite...

Madame Faragonda les avait rassemblé d'urgences, les professeurs et lui, pour une discussion d'une importance cruciale. Palladium avait écouté attentivement la vieille fée leur dévoiler son passé de combattante au sein de "La Compagnie de la Lumière"; celle-ci avait grandement aidé à vaincre Valtor. Aujourd'hui, le sombre sorcier, de retour, comptait bien se venger d'elle, mais aussi de Griffin et de Saladin.

La réunion close, la directrice leur demanda à chacun de garder secret ces révélations et de reprendre leurs cours, ce qu'ils firent sans exception. L'elfe s'apprêtait à retourner à sa classe mais Avalon, son collègue, lui fit face.

"C'est tout de même étrange, tu ne trouves pas..?"

Palladium haussa les épaules.

"Je suppose que l'on ne sait que peu de choses sur Faragonda, après tout."

Ils conversèrent brièvement sur le sujet, intrigués. Cependant, le temps manquait et bien vite, le châtain dû abandonner son collègue pour diriger sa classe.

"On peut en parler tout à l'heure, si tu veux?" Proposa alors le paladin.

"Sans problème. Bonne chance!"

Ils se saluèrent et Avalon continua son chemin jusqu'à la cour d'Alféa, où se déroulerait son cours. Quand tout fut prêt, il commença.

~~~

"C'est pourquoi la prononciation de ce sortilège est primord-..."

Palladium fut coupé par la sonnerie, au grand bonheur de ses élèves, qui déguerpirent furtivement. Après avoir rangé ses affaires, le professeur sortit de sa salle de cours, cherchant du regard son ami aux ailes dorées.

"Où est-il..?"

Visiblement, Avalon l'avait oublié.

"Vous cherchez quelqu'un, professeur?" L'interrogea une de ses élèves.

Tout en vérifiant à droite et à gauche, il lui répondit.

"Oui, le professeur Avalon. Il devait me rejoindre après son cours..."

"J'ai entendu dire qu'à cause d'un accident, son cours s'était terminé plus tôt." Ajouta une autre de ses élèves.

"Je vois... Merci bien."

Il se dirigea vers le premier endroit lui venant en tête : les quartiers du professeur de philosophie magique. Il traversa l'aile centrale de l'établissement, emprunta les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage pour finalement arriver en face de la chambre du paladin.

"C'est ici."

Il toqua à la porte et patienta : aucune réponse. Il répéta ce geste : toujours aucune réponse. Alors, prudemment, il pénétra dans la pièce. A première vue, rien de suspect : un lit très bien fait, des meubles propres, des vêtements pliés...

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit..?" Marmonna l'elfe, en tendant ses longues oreilles pointues. "Ça ressemble à...de l'eau!"

Il put en déduire facilement son origine : Avalon se douchait sûrement dans sa petite salle de bain personnelle! Il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre de son collègue, mais tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, un étrange sentiment de curiosité l'envahit. A quoi ressemblait le corps d'Avalon, derrière ses vêtements beiges moulants et ses ailes dorées? Les paladins avaient-ils...des particularités physiques, différentes des humains..? Palladium se posait cette question inédite puisque la race des Elfes, la sienne donc, possédait une capacité de régénération de la peau assez extraordinaire, dénuée d'imperfections et de cicatrices.

Cette curiosité le poussa à rester; bien plus encore, elle le força à se coller contre la porte de la salle d'eau et à espionner le professeur de philosophie magique...

"Whouah..."

Le paladin, complètement nu, dos à l'elfe, se savonnait le corps d'une façon si érotique qu'elle ne laissait pas le voyeur de marbre. L'eau savonneuse ruisselait le long de ses muscles saillants, voyageant de son torse ciselé jusqu'à ses jambes puissantes, tout en passant pas son entrejambe, que Palladium ne pouvait malheureusement pas apercevoir d'ici.

"Hgn..."

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil. Avait-il bien entendu? Il écouta attentivement pour percevoir le moindre son.

"Han... Palladium..."

En scrutant le brun, le professeur de potions découvrit avec stupeur qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur de la douche, sa main droite disparaissant entre ses jambes. Couplé aux gémissements, ces actes paraissaient familiers à l'enseignant.

"Il se masturbe..."

Il se couvrit immédiatement la bouche lorsqu'il comprit qu'il venait de parler à voix haute. Mais c'était trop tard : les yeux terriblement sexy du professeur croisaient les siens.

"Et merde!" Jura l'elfe.

En plus d'être captivé par ce spectacle, il avait manifesté une terrible érection qui ne passait pas inaperçue... Tétanisé, il ne put s'éloigner de la porte. Arriva ce qui devait arriver : Avalon lui fit face, nu de la tête aux pieds.

"Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de chambre, Palladium."

Son aine frôlait le renflement de l'elfe, qui déglutit et bégaya une réponse peu convaincante.

"A-Ah, je-... J'avais entendu d-du bruit, et je voulais v-vérifier si tout allait bien..."

Avalon zieuta sur son pantalon. Un long moment de silence s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que l'homme dénudé approcha son visage du cou de l'autre professeur.

"A-Avalon?"

Comme seule réponse, le dénommé mordit l'épaule et suça la chair de l'elfe.

"Ghn!"

Le paladin frotta son membre contre sa cuisse, avant de pousser le professeur de potions sur son lit.

"O-On ne devrait peut-être p-pas..."

Avalon lui adressa un regard interloqué et le questionna.

"Tu ne le veux pas?"

Palladium hésita un moment. Mais en posant ses yeux sur l'énorme monstre de son collègue, il fut captivé et, sans même s'en rendre compte, embrassa son pénis. Il y fit courir sa langue, offrant de légers baisers sur le bout et plongeant son nez entre les testicules de l'homme.

"Sent...si b-bon..."

Avalon posa une main dans ses cheveux pour le guider. Cependant, il s'impatienta et le retourna à quatre pattes, supprimant ses vêtements d'un claquement de doigt. Il murmura un sortilège qui enduisit ses doigts d'un halo jaune; il glissa ceux-ci à l'intérieur de Palladium, lequel couinait en sentant les doigts frôler sa prostate.

"Ahn! O-Oui, i-ici..!"

Quand le paladin estima que son ami était assez préparé, il utilisa un second sort qui, cette fois-ci, entoura son membre d'une fine couche verte, remplaçant les préservatifs humains.

"J'y vais..." Prévint-il, juste avant de doucement pénétrer son amant.

Celui-ci ne broncha pas. Au contraire, il gémit de plaisir. Ses hanches se déplacèrent d'elles-mêmes contre celles du dominant, enfonçant la tige de chair au plus profond de lui.

"Nghhn! Plus vite!!"

Avalon obéit et accéléra la cadence. Le son de ses couilles frappant les fesses de Palladium résonnaient dans la pièce, bercé par leurs gémissements mutuels. Heureusement que les murs d'Alféa étaient bien isolés...

L'elfe chantonna un sortilège, grâce au quel sa bouche et son cul s'illuminèrent de la même lueur. Une forme invisible apparut dans sa bouche, effectuant de puissants allers-retours au même rythme que les coups de hanche du professeur aux ailes dorées.

"Hmf! Q-Quel est ce s-sort inconnu?" Lui demanda l'actif, sans cesser de le pénétrer avec force et tendresse à la fois.

Palladium, perdu dans son plaisir, ne put lui répondre : sa bouche semblait remplie à ras bord.

"Quel est-... Oh non. N-ne me dis pas que t-tu as utilisé un sortilège i-interdit de sexe?!"

Toujours aucune réponse : logique, puisque Palladium se faisait baiser le visage. En observant bien, Avalon comprit le fonctionnement de ce sortilège : il s'agissait de reproduire son phallus devant le visage du soumis et de copier les mouvements sur ses pénétrations.

"Quel pervers~..."

Il sourit malicieusement et redoubla d'effort pour détruire le cul de son collègue - et sa gorge par la même occasion, donc. Le professeur de potions laissa échapper un gémissement aigu, les yeux révulsés, les jambes écartées et son sexe tremblant entre ses doigts fins. Son sperme aux propriétés magiques éclaboussa la couverture du lit du top.

Bientôt, ce dernier l'imita en déversant ses jets dorés dans l'intimité de l'elfe, nourrissant par la même occasion celui-ci grâce au sortilège. La magie se dissipa et les deux professeurs s'écroulèrent sur le lit, côte à côte, nus.

"Je pourrais t-te reporter pour ce s-sort..." Menaça le paladin. "Mais c'était t-tellement b-bon..."

"Je sais, Avalon. Je sais."


	8. La trahison de Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky, pour les 1000 ans d'Eraklyon et son futur couronnement, doit fêter une tradition familiale secrète, bien qu'il n'en soit pas enchanté. Il fait donc appel à ses amis pour lui venir en aide et l'accompagner durant cette épreuve de plaisir...

"Nous y voilà."

La navette se posa sur le sol de la planète d'Eraklyon. Les feux d'artifices furent tirés en l'honneur de l'arrivée des invités et les gardes royaux encadraient la place faisant face au château.

Les Winx, accompagnées des spécialistes, descendirent du véhicule volant pour fouler le sol du royaume de Sky. Aujourd'hui, Eraklyon fêtait ses 1000 ans et le prince comptait présenter sa fiancée à tous ses sujets. Il le sentait, cette soirée allait être mémorable!

"Alors, que fait-on, monsieur le prince..?" Lui demanda Riven, dont le comportement inquiétait de plus en plus le fameux prince.

En effet, tout au long du vol, il n'avait cessé de jeter des regards...étranges vers lui. Le genre de regards que les prédateurs adressaient à leurs proies; un mélange de sadisme et de terreur. Mais ce seul élément là ne l'inquiétait pas réellement.

Non, ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était l'état de son meilleur ami. Brandon, même si il tentait en vain de le cacher, n'allait pas très bien - Sky le connaissait assez bien pour affirmer cela. Le brun n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette et son instinct lui soufflait que Riven y était pour quelque chose...

Mais sans preuves, il ne pouvait rien affirmer.

"Il faut que j'aille me préparer pour l'arrivée des dirigeants." Répondit après un moment le spécialiste. "Les filles, je vous propose d'aller faire un tour au SPA d'Eraklyon : je l'ai réservé rien que pour vous."

Stella hurla de joie en buvant ses paroles; les autres fées semblaient aussi se ravir de ce moment de détente.

"Et nous?" Questionna timidement Timmy.

"Je vous emmène fêter une tradition familiale typique d'Eraklyon!" Annonça le prince.

Les spécialistes semblaient également ravis - enfin, surtout Timmy, puisque Brandon et Riven se comportaient vraiment bizarrement. Le blond crut d'ailleurs apercevoir son écuyer trembler mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention; il serra Bloom dans ses bras et lui promis qu'ils se reverraient dans une heure ou deux.

Sur ce, Winx et spécialistes se séparèrent.

____

"Mes honneurs, prince Sky."

"Salutations, votre majesté."

"Bienvenue chez vous, prince."

Sky guidait ses amis à travers son château, saluant rapidement les domestiques et les quelques invités occupant les couloirs. Les autres pièces, hormis les cuisines et les salles de bains, étaient vides.

"C'est encore long~?" Se plaignit le jeune homme à la chevelure magenta.

"On y est presque." Assura leur hôte, en se retenant de fusiller le rebelle du regard.

Ils franchirent une porte pour se retrouver dans une petite buanderie, minuscule mais pouvant les accueillir à eux quatre. Tandis que le prince semblait à la recherche de quelque chose, les invités tentaient de comprendre en quoi consistait sa fameuse "tradition familiale" si ils se retrouvaient dans un lieu pareil...

"Tu te moques de nous, blondinet..?" Critiqua ouvertement Riven, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes gamineries." Répondit du tac au tac Sky, ignorant son rival et enfouissant sa main entre un paquet de cartons jusqu'à atteindre un levier.

Le spécialiste aux armes violettes voulu répliquer par la force - simplement le pousser dans le tas de cartons - mais Brandon s'opposa, protégeant le prince accroupi.

"N'essayes même pas, Riven." Avertit-il gravement.

"Ah oui~..?"

L'écuyer se mit à trembler de tout son corps et devint aussi rouge que les flammes. Ses jambes flanchèrent et il manqua de tomber au sol, mais heureusement pour lui, Timmy le rattrapa.

"Hé, tout va bien Brandon?"

"O-Oui..." Articula ce dernier.

Quiconque n'ayant pas connaissance du "marché" entre ces deux-là ne comprendraient pas, ce qui était donc le cas des deux autres spécialistes.

"Tu ne tiens plus debout, le garde du corps~?"

Riven avait les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son uniforme de spécialiste; à première vue, rien de suspect, donc. Mais en réalité, sa main gauche tripotait sans cesse une manette ovale, une sorte de petite télécommande possédant divers niveaux d'intensité, allant de très faible à très fort.

Et bien sûr, nul ne pouvait deviner que cette télécommande, dissimulée dans sa poche, dirigeait les vibrations du vibromasseur introduit au plus profond de Brandon. Le pauvre ne pouvait lutter : dès qu'il s'opposait à son "maître", celui-ci augmentait l'intensité des secousses, le laissant vulnérable et alertant malencontreusement ses amis. Il suffisait que le brun croise le regard terrible du magenta pour que les vibrations s'intensifient...

Cette scène n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux de Sky, qui feignait l'avoir ignoré, mémorisant pourtant chacune des interactions.

"Ah, je l'ai!" S'exclama subitement le blond, tirant au même moment sur un levier rouillé.

Le parquet vacilla, si bien que les spécialistes durent s'accrocher les uns aux autres pour ne pas chuter. Une trappe se souleva mécaniquement, invitant les garçons à emprunter l'escalier qu'elle dissimulait quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Vous venez?"

Intrigués mais sans être craintifs, ses amis l'imitèrent et descendirent les marches unes à unes. La descente prenait un certain temps, durant lequel personne ne dit mot. Sky brisa finalement ce silence.

"Mon père m'a fait découvrir ce passage il y a plusieurs mois, pour mon anniversaire. Il mène à un sous-sol secret."

Les spécialistes débouchèrent sur une cave tout à fait banale qui comportait seulement une porte en acier, dont la serrure paraissait inviolable. Sky sortit de son uniforme une grosse clé qu'il enfonça dans la serrure, déverrouillant la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que... Waouh. Je ne savais pas que les princes possédaient de telles pièces..." Commenta Riven.

La dite pièce en question comprenait un bar à cocktails, un coin détente avec un canapé et des jeux, de la nourriture à foison et bien d'autres coins aussi confortables les uns que les autres, éclairés par une lumière légèrement violacée.

"Bienvenue à mon enterrement de vie de garçon!"

Les trois spécialistes, sans exception, furent stupéfaits. Ils sautèrent chacun sur un coin de la pièce, se servant déjà de l'alcool ou allumant la console de jeu. Ils semblaient ravis : Sky en fut heureux.

Tous les quatre commencèrent par jouer à un jeu populaire sur console, nommé "Super Spécialists Bros", sur lequel Timmy excellait, par ailleurs! Ils discutèrent des filles, de sport, des études, des fonctions de prince...

"Et maintenant, je porte un toast au prince Sky!" Annonça Brandon, brandissant une bouteille de liqueur qu'il versa dans quatre verres.

Les amis trinquèrent et burent d'une traite le liquide amer.

"Mes amis... J'ai quelque chose à vous dire." Avoua leur hôte, qui se gratta l'arrière du crâne par anticipation. "Je veux juste que... Que vous me fassiez confiance."

Si Riven hésita à hocher la tête, ce ne fut pas le cas des deux autres.

"Voilà. Ceci n'est pas vraiment la tradition d'Eraklyon pour les fiançailles d'un homme de la famille royale... En réalité, l'homme en question d-doit... Il d-doit..."

"Bon ça vient, oui?!" S'impatienta le plus agréable des spécialistes - notez l'ironie.

"Déflorer un elfe." Prononça d'une seule traite le concerné, ses amis ne le comprenant pas.

"Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu as dis?" L'interrogea Brandon, ayant mal entendu.

Sky soupira et reprit son calme, expliquant la situation.

"Mes ancêtres, les premiers rois d'Eraklyon, possédaient presque complètement le continent. Seulement, la Tribu des Elfes luttait sans cesse contre le royaume. Alors, mon ancêtre les a colonisé et... Et il a découvert que les elfes, peuple uniquement constitué de mâles, font d'excellents e-esclaves sexuels..."

"O-Où veux tu en v-venir?" L'interrogea avec crainte le cerveau de l'équipe.

"Eh bien, depuis ces temps là, le royaume exploite la race des Elfes, qu'il cache dans un lieu gardé secret. Ils en font des travailleurs acharnés et les forcent à exécuter les travaux les plus durs; pour les plus chanceux, ils finissent prostitués ou même..."

Sans finir sa phrase, le charismatique prince d'Eraklyon indiqua du menton une porte entre-ouverte, qu'il poussa doucement. Les trois spécialistes jetèrent un oeil à l'intérieur et ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent bouché bées, les yeux écarquillés.

Nu et soutenu par un sling, les yeux bandés, la tête penchée dans le vide et les jambes grandes écartées, un jeune elfe qui devait tout juste avoir 18 ans attendait patiemment qu'on s'occupe de lui, enchaîné au dispositif par des lanières en cuir et portant une cage de chasteté. Il portait un collier sur lequel n'était pas inscrit un nom, mais un numéro : 0957.

"C'est..." Commença Timmy, incapable de finir sa phrase.

"Oui, c'est un esclave. Il est vierge."

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Sky! C'est horrible!" Voulu l'en empêcher Brandon.

"Tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler, crétin." Se moqua Riven, en activant précautionneusement le vibromasseur dans son cul.

Le brun ne se dégonfla pas et affronta les tremblements pour tenter de raisonner celui qu'il devait protéger.

"Non, Sky. C'est de la folie!"

"Je n'ai pas le choix." Insista ce dernier. "Sans cela, je ne pourrais jamais accéder au trône. Une fois roi, je compte bien mettre un terme à ces barbaries d'un autre âge!"

Ses paroles semblèrent calmer ses amis, qui envisagèrent enfin de voir leur prince ôter la virginité de cet esclave.

"Je n'en ai pas tant envie que ça, vous savez..." Mentit le blond, ne pouvant s'empêcher de bander à l'idée d'être le premier de ce magnifique elfe.

Nul n'osa le contredire ou se moquer de lui. Mais bien sûr, Riven y alla de son petit commentaire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, alors?"

Sky tergiversa à leur avouer la raison de leur présence ici; il jetait des coups d'œils discrets dans leur direction. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que Timmy paraissait étrangement rouge, que les mains de Riven enfoncées dans ses poches couvraient intelligemment son entrejambe un peu trop bombée, là où Brandon ne parvenait même pas à dissimuler son propre renflement.

"Je me disais que si nous le faisions ensembles, cela serait bien plus supportable..." Décréta finalement le futur fiancé.

"Quoi?!"

Cette idée perturba grandement les spécialistes.

"Allez, les gars. Ce n'est pas si horrible! Et puis, j'ai besoin de vous pour mes soutenir..." Implora Sky, suppliant du regard ses trois camarades.

"Après tout, il ressent naturellement du plaisir dans les actes sexuels...non?"

L'explication vague de Brandon confirmait sa participation - Sky se doutait qu'il ne le laisserait pas seul.

"P-P-Pourquoi pas, a-après tout..." Bégaya Timmy, approuvant à son tour.

Riven se contenta de soupirer et d'esquisser un rictus narquois.

"Si je ne m'occupe pas de lui, il ne connaîtra jamais le vrai plaisir charnel."

Pour une fois, le blond ignora sa provocation. A la place, il les invita à se déshabiller : les spécialistes se changeaient toujours nus dans les vestiaires, donc il n'y avait là aucune gêne.

"Quelque chose ne vas pas, Brandon~?" L'interpella le rebelle à la chevelure pourpre, sachant pertinemment pourquoi le brun hésitait à ôter ses vêtements.

Contrairement à lui, Riven exhibait fièrement son corps dont il était si fier, plus particulièrement son pénis de taille importante - à peu près 19 centimètres- et ses poils pubiens, de même couleur que ses cheveux. Le professionnel en technomagie restait un minimum pudique, pas des plus à l'aise en captant les regards portés sur son entrejambe de 15 centimètres.

"Si, si, tout va bien." Mentit l'écuyer, qui se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements en vitesse, arrachant subtilement le sextoy ayant envahi son intimité, avant de le jeter au fin fond de la pièce, à l'abri des regards.

Son membre de 18,5 centimètres attendait patiemment qu'on s'occupe de lui.

"Je suis là!" Intervint Sky, qui revenait du bar du quel il ramena plusieurs bouteilles. "Autant en profiter jusqu'au bout, non?"

Il rit légèrement, préparant quatre verres bien remplis pour ses amis, sa propre érection de 17 centimètres, très épaisse, frottant contre ses abdominaux.

"A ta santé, 0957!"

Ils trinquèrent, burent et les choses sérieuses purent commencer. L'hôte se plaça en face du trou du jeune elfe, accompagné de son serviteur; le rebelle fit face à son rival en se positionnant à côté du visage de l'esclave, tandis que le cerveau du groupe prenait place aux côtés de 0957.

"Honneur au prince~..."

L'attitré prit une grande inspiration, puis poussa la tête de son sexe dans son esclave. Celle-ci y pénétra comme du beurre, s'enfonçant sans aucun effort; la sensation de chaleur qui entourait le bout de son phallus le rendait d'ores et déjà fou.

"P-Putain..!"

Il pénétra un peu plus loin dans le trou de l'elfe, introduisant plus de la moitié de sa longueur dans le trou du cul naturellement lubrifié de 0957. Les parois anales se resserraient autour de la viande, à la fois serrées et humides...

"Bon, je n'attends pas de signal..." Fit remarquer Riven, juste avant de gifler l'esclave avec sa queue.

"R-Riven!" Réprimanda sans succès Timmy, qui déposait délicatement son membre dans la mains de l'esclave.

Mais d'après le gémissement aigu de ce dernier, il avait apprécié la biffle. Du coup, Riven recommença une bonne dizaine de fois, claquant plus ou moins violemment sa longueur contre les joues de l'elfe, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient légèrement teintées de rouge.

"Ouvre grand." Ordonna-t-il froidement.

0957 s'exécuta. Dès qu'il entrouvrit les lèvres, Riven força son membre au plus profond de la cavité chaude, plongeant le visage de l'esclave contre ses couilles poilues. Sans attendre, il entama de puissants allers-retours enragés, grognant de plaisir, ses testicules giflant le front du soumis.

"Tu y vas f-fort, Riven..." Constata Timmy.

Celui-ci se faisait branler par 0957, d'un rythme langoureux mais vif. Ses mouvements s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec ceux de Sky. En effet, ceux-ci, contrairement à Riven, cherchaient à apporter le maximum de plaisir à l'elfe; le prince prenait donc soin de frapper les endroits qui, à travers la grosse queue de Riven, faisaient le plus gémir son esclave.

"Hhgm..."

Timmy, perdu dans son plaisir, agrippa le bras de l'esclave, le souleva et masturba son pénis contre l’aisselle imberbe de l'elfe. Le rebelle se calma et ralentit le rythme, laissant enfin le soumis respirer.

"C'est u-un...p-pro..." Commenta-t-il en reprenant lui-même son souffle.

En un quart de seconde, sans même que Riven ne bouge d'un cil ou ne prononce un seul mot, 0957 suça de son plein gré l'aine de son second maître.

"Ngh!!"

La tête penchée en arrière, le jeune homme à la chevelure pourpre se laissa guider par la langue experte de l'elfe.

"C'est trop chaud... A mon tour, m-maintenant!" Intervint Brandon, qui se posta en face de Timmy.

Il claqua sa bite contre la paume de l'esclave, qui immédiatement, formé pour, l'attrapa délicatement et le branla vigoureusement. L'écuyer laissait s'échapper des gémissements si érotiques que Sky dut redoubler d'effort pour ne pas jouir sur le coup; il ne savait pas si il était plus excité par l'esclave ou par ses amis baisant son esclave...

L'odeur de sueur, de transpiration et de sexe remplissait la pièce et stimulait d'autant plus les spécialistes. Fatigués de n'être soulagé que par une main - certes experte -, Brandon s'en alla quémander Sky, qui accepta sans plus tarder sa proposition intéressante.

Il la mentionna discrètement aux deux autres garçons, qui ne dirent pas un mot, voulant prendre par surprise - dans tous les sens du terme - 0957. Celui-ci ne se doutait pas de leur manigance, plongé dans son devoir de réservoir à sperme, guidé par la luxure et le besoin de semence.

0957 ne comprit pas pourquoi ses maîtres se retiraient simultanément de lui. Avait-il été trop mauvais? De toute manière, il ne pouvait rien dire et rien faire : ses maîtres contrôlaient chacune de ses actions, de ses pensées... Et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

"GHAHRJLFK!!!!"

Une explosion de plaisir. L'elfe serait mort de plaisir si son corps ne le poussait pas à avaler encore et encore plus de sperme.

Riven et Timmy venaient d'écarter ses lèvres au maximum, puis d'enfoncer leurs membres au fond de sa gorge, se frottant mutuellement l'un contre l'autre; à la seconde même, Brandon et Sky l'avaient pénétré en choeur, étirant son trou du cul au maximum. De la bave dégoulinait de son visage, ses narines inspiraient l'odeur virile des deux hommes; ses jambes, grandes écartées, tremblaient d'envie.

"Tous en même temps!" Déclara le prince Sky, lançant l'assaut.

Les maîtres accomplissaient cela comme une mission de la Fontaine Rouge, totalement coordonnés. Quand Brandon frappait le cul de l'elfe avec force, Sky poussait ses hanches dans les fesses de son esclave, propulsant le corps de celui-ci plus profondément contre les bites de Riven et de Timmy. En retour, le technomagicien baisait le visage du soumis, là où Riven, le plus dominateur des quatre, asseyait son cul sur le visage de l'esclave, le forçant à renifler son anus.

"Tu es v-vraiment, un s-salop, Riven!" Commenta l'écuyer du prince, profitant de cette occasion pour se moquer du rebelle.

Mais celui-ci le prit bien. Et pour lui aussi démontrer sa virilité, Brandon cracha sur le trou souillé, lubrifiant d'avantage sa bite et celle de son meilleur ami. Les mouvements de hanches devinrent de plus en plus ardents et hâtifs.

"Mmgh! Rhhagh!!"

"Hmm..! Ggrhf!!"

Les gémissements des garçons résonnèrent dans la petite pièce, noyant l'esclave dans le plaisir du sexe et de la virilité de vrais hommes. Leurs voix graves et sensuelles lui parvenaient incessamment; utilisé de tous les côtés, 0957 se sentait enfin réellement utile.

Là était son but. Là était son devoir. Là était sa nature.

Timmy fut le premier à jouir, souillant le bandeau et les joues de l'esclave. Brandon, à cette vue, délivra sa charge dans les entrailles de l'elfe. S'en suivit un duel - du moins selon Riven - entre celui-ci et le prince, mais c'est finalement le spécialiste aux armes violettes qui fit s'étouffer l'esclave avec son sperme, le forçant à en avaler chaque goutte.

"M-Maître!" Fut le seul mot prononcé par 0957, juste après que le sexe souillé de Riven se soit retiré de sa bouche.

A cette appellation, Sky sentit son apogée incontrôlée arriver. Il inonda le cul de son esclave avec brutalité, le surplus de semence débordant en quantité importante du trou dégradé. Les cheveux collés à sa peau par la sueur sur son visage, il secoua la tête en se débarrassant des dernières gouttes de sperme qu'il déposa sur la jambe de 0957.

Les spécialistes se nettoyèrent de la tête aux pieds, dans un silence agréable - nul n'osait y aller de son commentaire, pas même Riven.

Quand ils furent enfin tous habillés, Sky s'adressa enfin à eux.

"Maintenant que je s-suis véritablement d-digne du trône..."

Il ne croyait pas réellement ses paroles.

"Je vais devoir aller me changer en une vraie tenue princière. Je vous laisse rejoindre les filles."

Il prit la direction de la sortie, mais avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna vers ses amis.

"C'était super. Mais gardez bien ça pour vous! Ou sinon, vous aurez affaire à moi!"

Sa plaisanterie détendit légèrement l'atmosphère; la tension se dissipa ensuite naturellement, laissant là les trois spécialistes dans cette incroyable pièce. Si Riven et Brandon trinquaient en l'honneur du "Prince Sky!", Timmy s'intéressait à l'elfe, toujours retenu dans les airs, dont les deux extrémités dégoulinaient de semence. Visiblement, il n'en était pas dérangé, loin de là.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui..?" Osa demander le rouquin, en désignant l'esclave.

Ses camarades hochèrent les épaules.

"Sky s'en occupera sûrement, je pense. Allez, il faut qu'on y aille, il ne faut pas que l'on arrive en retard à la cérémonie." Indiqua Brandon, qui franchit la porte du sous-sol secret.

Riven lui emboîta le pas. Timmy s'apprêtait à en faire de même lorsqu'il remarqua un petit objet cylindrique, relié à un fil, au fond de la pièce de l'esclave.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça..?"

Il ne reconnut pas cet étrange objet.

"Timmy, tu viens?" L'appella Riven, depuis les escaliers.

"J'arrive!"

En un éclair, le technophile cacha l'objet dans la poche de son uniforme et partit rejoindre ses amis. Il investiguerait un autre jour sur cet étrange cylindre...

Aujourd'hui, Sky fêtait ses fiançailles. Tout allait bien se passer, de toute manière!

Enfin, les spécialistes et les Winx auraient aimé pouvoir en dire autant...


	9. Alféa en danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Winx et Riven se rendent sur Erakylon pour raisonner Sky. Tandis que les fées partent à la recherche du prince, le spécialiste distrait l'élite des gardes en leur offrant un spectacle captivant...

"Une navette trans-dimensionnelle non-autorisée vient de se poser sur la pelouse!"

Les gardes d'Eralkyon sonnèrent l'alarme et prévinrent le Prince Sky et sa fiancée, Diaspro, du stationnement clandestin sur le sol du royaume. Une troupe d'élites s'en alla jeter un coup d'oeil, tandis qu'un autre groupe escortait les futurs mariés.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, les Winx s'échappaient discrètement de ce même vaisseau, avertissant leur pilote de ce qu'il devait faire pour leur faire gagner du temps. Selon Stella, la solution la plus simple était de "Retenir les gardes, peu importe le prix!".

Mais quand elle disait cela, elle n'imaginait pas que Riven aurait une idée aussi...farfelue.

"Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à stationner ici!" Prévint le chef des gardes à travers le microphone de la porte. "Déclinez votre identité!"

Ils n'eurent droit à aucune réponse. Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit, activée par le spécialiste. Les gardes accoururent dans le vaisseau, aux aguets, prêts à se défendre face au moindre signe de menace. Mais là où ces hommes s'imaginaient trouver un groupe armé jusqu'aux dents, des sorcières maléfiques ou des fées particulièrement agressives, il n'y avait qu'un homme.

Un homme à moitié nu, affalé contre son siège de pilote, la fermeture éclaire de sa combinaison descendue jusqu'à son entrejambe. Ses mains gantées caressaient insatiablement son torse et son membre gorgée de sang, dont la pointe rougeâtre - presque violette - laissait s'échapper un filet de precum.

"Quoi? Ce n'est pas une zone de stationnement interdit."

Il feuilletait un magazine dont les multiples photos érotiques et le titre, "Magix's Dicks" ne laissaient pas de place à un quelconque questionnement sur son genre... Dedans, on y retrouvait de nombreuses photos de queues, mais également des interviews, des articles comme "Le top 10 des princes les plus hots!" où figurait entre autre Sky, ou même des astuces et des sortilèges magiques pour améliorer les performances sexuelles.

Les soldats d'Eraklyon paraissaient mitigés face à ce spectacle. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à un exhibitionniste en pleine masturbation... En examinant les mouvements rugueux de l'inconnu, la façon dont son gant devait frotter sa longueur délicate et juteuse, la sueur qui coulait sur ses muscles ou même la façon dont il écartait les jambes, une invitation claire et nette à le regarder se détendre; tout cela excitait le groupe d'élite.

"Vous profitez du spectacle, j'espère..?" Leur demanda-t-il d'un ton orgueilleux, la tête penchée en arrière.

Les formes des renflements se dessinaient dans les pantalons des soldats. Les plus entrepreneurs osaient caresser leur bosse, là où les plus pudiques se contentaient de zieuter sur leurs collègues.

Riven exhibait son corps, en particulier sa verge durcie, aux yeux avides des gardes. Il se branlait langoureusement, aidé du liquide salé s'écoulant sur sa bite.

"Soldats... Appréciez ce spectacle." Ordonna malicieusement leur commandant, juste avant de libérer son superbe membre veineux.

Bientôt, ses subordonnés l'imitèrent et Riven se retrouva rapidement entouré de six ou sept verges, toutes aussi différentes et charmantes à leur manière. Il assistait à la masturbation de tous ces sexes, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter d'avantage sa propre érection.

"Ghnm..."

Il commença à gémir en se touchant, agissant tel le meilleur des acteurs pornographiques. Sa voix se perdait dans le plaisir que provoquaient ses mains gantées, si bien qu'il oubliait petit à petit son public, s'enfermant dans une bulle de plaisir solitaire. Ses gestes se firent exagérés et grotesques, mais si sexy...

Il ressemblait réellement à un camboy...

Les gardes se branlaient tels des sauvages, libérant des pulsions sexuelles enfermées depuis bien trop longtemps. Ils n'en revenaient pas : ce spécialiste de la Fontaine Rouge n'était-il qu'un pervers exhibitionniste?

"Hmffh... H-Haha..."

Riven se découvrait un intérêt tout particulier pour l'exhibitionniste alors qu'il se laissait guider par sa libido. L'un des gardes l'approcha un peu plus que les autres et frotta sa queue sur son uniforme; le spécialiste le repoussa doucement.

"Pas touche à la marchandise~..."

Que lui prenait-il de se qualifier ainsi de marchandise..? Et pourtant, son membre semblait au mieux, aussi droit qu'un piquet. Il acceptait volontiers la dizaine de regards sur son corps - qu'il savait magnifique - et que les gardes se soulagent, mais sans plus...

Ce n'était cependant pas le point de vue du chef. Il s'empara du bras de Riven et enfonça son propre membre dans sa main, la lui baisant. Le sous-chef en fit de même avec sa seconde. Le rebelle manifesta son mécontentement, ne pouvant plus s'occuper de son propre organe...

"Hmm..."

Mais... Branler d'autres personnes était presque aussi bon que de se masturber soi-même... Ces tiges de chair alléchantes... L’imagination tordue du jeune homme à la chevelure magenta lui jouait des tours : il s'imaginait au service de la garde royale d'Eraklyon, réduit à l'état d'esclave obéissant et empli de luxure, à satisfaire les hauts-placés du royaume, dont le prince lui-même...

Son phallus, sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'être touché, se contracta et fut secoué de spasmes. En un éclair, plusieurs charges jaillirent de son urètre, tapissant le clavier de l'ordinateur de contrôle du vaisseau.

"Heureusement que Timmy a installé un système d'auto-nettoyage..." Pensa l’exhibitionniste.

Les gardes le scrutèrent un moment. Sur le coup, Riven priait pour qu'ils ne l'emmènent pas. Mais leur chef prit finalement la parole.

"Merci, jeune homme. Nous nous sommes régalés... Tu es très doué pour ça. Soldats, retournons au château."

Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière et tous repartirent du vaisseau à temps. Riven songeait aux paroles de cet homme...

"Je suis vraiment si doué..?"

Il n'y croyait pas. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus : les filles revenaient de leur mission, transformées.

"Alors?"

Bloom haussa les épaules, affichant une mine triste. Stella lui conta les faits, dont la capture de Brandon par une élite de gardes qui revenait tout juste au château, et la poussière de fée qu'elle avait utilisé, en espérant que cela fonctionnerait...

Riven retint surtout la capture du très cher Brandon. Si cette élite était celle qui venait du vaisseau, alors le brun allait passer un sacré moment en détention...


End file.
